<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scar Tissue by Dubistsehrschon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842329">Scar Tissue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubistsehrschon/pseuds/Dubistsehrschon'>Dubistsehrschon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The History of a Cheating Heart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blur (Band), Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubistsehrschon/pseuds/Dubistsehrschon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Far Out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie Hewlett/Alex James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The History of a Cheating Heart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Japanese kaidan.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A tatami (畳) is a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms. Tatami are made in standard sizes, twice as long as wide, about 0.9 m by 1.8 m depending on the region. In martial arts, tatami are the floor used for training in a dojo and for competition.<br/>Tatami are covered with woven soft rush (藺草, igusa) straw. The core is traditionally made from rice straw, but contemporary tatami sometimes have compressed wood chip boards or polystyrene foam cores. The long sides are usually edged (縁, heri) with brocade or plain cloth, although some tatami have no edging.</p><p>In Japan, public trash cans are quite rare, having been removed from public spaces in the aftermath of the 1995 Tokyo Subway Sarin Attack. Usually, trash produced outside is brought home and sorted with household trash before collection.Trash is sorted based on regulations that vary by municipality into as many as thirty different categories.</p><p> National Park (富士箱根伊豆国立公園, Fuji-Hakone-Izu Kokuritsu Kōen) is a national park in Yamanashi, Shizuoka, and Kanagawa Prefectures, and western Tokyo Metropolis, Japan. It consists of Mount Fuji, Fuji Five Lakes, Hakone, the Izu Peninsula, and the Izu Islands. Fuji-Hakone-Izu National Park covers 1,227 square kilometres (474 sq mi).<br/>Rather than being a specific spot, the park is a collection of dispersed tourist sites that dot the region. The farthest point south, the isle of Hachijō-jima, is several hundred kilometers from Mount Fuji. The park includes a variety of geographic features including natural hot springs, coastlines, mountainous areas, lakes, and more than 1000 volcanic islands. Vegetation in the park ranges from species of mountainous trees to the subtropical vegetation of the Izu Islands.<br/>Fuji-Hakone-Izu National Park was established on February 2, 1936 as Fuji-Hakone National Park, and is one of the first four national parks established in Japan. In 1950, the Izu islands were added to the park, and its name changed to its present designation. Due to its proximity to the Tokyo metropolis and ease of transportation, it is the most visited national park in all Japan.<br/>Nearby cities include Odawara, Fuji, Minami Ashigara, and Numazu.</p><p>Tempura (天ぷら or 天麩羅, tenpura, [tempɯɾa]) is a typical Japanese dish usually consisting of seafood, meat, and vegetables that have been battered and deep fried. The dish was introduced by the Portuguese residing in Nagasaki through the fritter-cooking techniques in the 16th century. The name "tempura" originates from the Latin phrase quatuor anni tempora, which refers to the Ember Days, during which no meat is consumed.</p><p>Mount Amagi (天城山, Amagi-san) is a range of volcanic mountains in central Izu Peninsula in Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan, forming the border between Izu City and Higashi-Izu Town. It is also referred to as the Amagi Mountain Range (天城連山, Amagi Renzan).<br/>The Amagi mountains have several peaks, the tallest of which are Bansaburōdake (万三郎岳) at 1,406 metres (4,613 ft), Banjirōdake (万二郎岳) at 1,300 metres (4,300 ft), and Tōgasayama (遠笠山) at 1,197 metres (3,927 ft).<br/>There are several hiking routes to the top. Flora in the area include rhododendrons, Japanese andromeda, stewartia monadelpha and Siebold's beech.<br/>Many ships of the Imperial Japanese Navy were named after it, including a corvette, a battlecruiser and an aircraft carrier.<br/>Amagi is listed as one of the 100 Famous Japanese Mountains in a book composed in 1964 by mountaineer/author Kyūya Fukada.</p><p>A ryokan (旅館) is a type of traditional Japanese inn that typically features tatami-matted rooms, communal baths, and other public areas where visitors may wear yukata and talk with the owner. Ryokan have existed since the eighth century A.D. during the Keiun period, which is when the oldest hotel in the world, Nishiyama Onsen Keiunkan, was created in 705 A.D. Another old ryokan called Hōshi Ryokan was founded in 718 A.D. and was also known as the world's second oldest hotel. Such inns also served travelers along Japan's highways.<br/>Ryokan are difficult to find in Tokyo and other large cities because many are usually much more expensive compared to modern hotels and hostels. As elsewhere in the world, hotels have become a standard in Japanese urban tourism. Nonetheless, some major cities do offer ryokan with competitive rates. Traditional ryokan are more commonly found in scenic rural areas, and in recent years, many ryokan have been redeveloped to their original style, particularly by resort chains Hoshino Resorts, whose first ryokan opened in Karuizawa in 1914.</p><p>Fujoshi (腐女子, lit. "rotten girl") is a reclaimed Japanese term for female fans of manga, anime and novels that feature romantic relationships between men. The label encompasses fans of the yaoi genre itself, as well as the related manga, anime and video game properties that have appeared as the market for such works has developed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer 2013</p><p>Tokyo, Japan</p><p> </p><p>  Alex sits cross-legged on the tatami in their Japanese-style living room, rapt in a brochure explaining garbage sorting, a.k.a. gomiwakekata(ゴミ分け方) in the city. It’s been almost half a year and he still has trouble distinguishing noncombustible garbage from others. As a result, he feels more and more guilty every time neighbors extend their kindness by helping him sort though his garbage.   </p><p> </p><p>  “So glass bottles are recyclables while wine glasses are noncombustible…” He murmurs, oblivious to Jamie’s pacing around him. </p><p> </p><p>  “I wonder,” Jamie starts.</p><p> </p><p>  “Hmmm?”</p><p> </p><p>  “If I dump my boyfriend, does he belong to noncombustible garbage?”</p><p> </p><p>  It takes a full minute for the question to register, and by the time Alex fully comprehend the gravity of its meaning Jamie has stopped pacing. Alex looks up from the bare feet in front of him, and sees a pair of slim calves, skinny knees, smooth thighs, the hem of a white shirt, and a glimpse of bare chest huddled beneath the half-buttoned front of the shirt. </p><p> </p><p>  And above that, a crooked smile and a pair of blue eyes glinting impishly. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie puts a foot in the middle of the space between Alex’s thighs, and moves his toes forward until they touch the crotch. He raises his knee and the foot move all the way up until it’s in the middle of Alex’s chest, when he presses forward so Alex falls back with the force. Then he kicks the brochure from Alex’s hand, turns and runs. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex catches him just before he could flee into the bedroom, arms around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>  “Are you wearing my shirt?” Alex breathes behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie giggles. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’d like it back.” Alex starts loosening the rest of the buttons while Jamie wiggles and tries to get away, so he reaches into the shirt and presses the bare skin below the navel, and in satisfaction hears a gasp. He gently brushes his fingers above the groin and feels the muscle twitch slightly, while goosebumps break out in the back of Jamie’s neck, where he kisses and nibbles, the tip of his tongue leaving wet marks all over his skin. </p><p> </p><p>  When Jamie starts sliding down as his knees give out, Alex lifts him up by the waist and carries him into the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>  And sets him down on all fours with the shirt draping from his back. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex tears open a packet of lube and warms the gel between his palms, before applying it on Jamie. He’s not surprised to find Jamie opening up like a cherry blossom in late March. As he enters him from behind there’s a low sigh of relief. Jamie comes soon, as Alex starts grinding his hip, and Alex reach in front of his chest and finds his nipples, and feels Jamie convulse around him. </p><p> </p><p>  He retrieves and gently turns Jamie over so they are facing each other, and he puts his hands below Jamie’s hips and pushes his thighs up, until his body is bent in half with his feet resting on Alex’s shoulders, when Alex adjusts himself and penetrates him again, all the way in. Jamie grits his teeth and bucks his pelvis, eyes rolling up. </p><p> </p><p>  As he delivers deep thrusts broken moans are squeezed from Jamie’s throat, until he begs.</p><p> </p><p>  “…please.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Please stop?” Alex pauses.</p><p> </p><p>  “Please don’t.” Jamie shivers as his eyes become glassy with tears. </p><p> </p><p>  “Good.” Alex leans down and kisses the upturned lips, picking up his pace. </p><p> </p><p>  By the time Alex comes Jamie can no longer make any whimpering sound. </p><p> </p><p>  “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I can’t feel my legs.” Jamie finally breathes, legs spread with a whole lot of mess in between.</p><p> </p><p>Alex grins and puts his arms beneath Jamie’s back and knees, lifting him up, and carries him into the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>  He gently sets Jamie into the wooden tub and starts filling it with warm water. When the tub is full Jamie’s already nodding asleep. Alex lifts his chin and kisses the lips, and Jamie stirs. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie is fully awake when Alex joins him in the tub. </p><p> </p><p>  “What if the water seeps through the bathroom floor?” </p><p> </p><p>  “I’ll apologize to the neighbors again. I think they’re accustomed to troubles from us.”</p><p> </p><p> …</p><p> </p><p>  Alex wakes to a buzzing cellphone in the morning. He pushes Jamie awake before handing his phone over. </p><p> </p><p>  “Yes? It’s NINE?! I’m so sorry! I’ll make it to the site today, one way or another. I promise you. Thank you, Prof. Hijikata.” </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie hangs up and looks at Alex, biting his lips. </p><p> </p><p>  “So today is the day you embarked on the scientific expedition.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes. I thought I would start packing last night.” </p><p> </p><p>  “You haven’t packed?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Are you suggesting this is my fault?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Well I guess I should shoulder part of the responsibility.”</p><p> </p><p>  “The hell you should. I don’t think I can walk properly today.”  </p><p> </p><p>  Alex smiles, “I’ll drive you there. The national park is not far, and I expect the route to be quite scenic. What do you want for breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Shrimp Tempura.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex sighs.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Alex turns as he waits for the traffic light to turn green to look at Jamie seated to his left who is nodding asleep, and gently touches his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>  “You can rest better on the back seat you know.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie looks around in confusion before his eyes find a focus which is Alex’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>  “No, I want to sit here.”</p><p>  </p><p>  Alex ruffles his hair and drives on, and before long Jamie starts nodding again. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie is sound asleep when Alex pulls up in front of the tiny ryokan at the foot of Mount Amagi. He stirs awake at the sound of the trunk closing as Alex takes out of the luggage, gets out of the car, yawns, and follows Alex into the traditional inn. </p><p> </p><p>  Prof. Hijikata, deputy dean of Department of Cultural Anthropology, Graduate School of Arts and Sciences at University of Tokyo, is dining with 3 students in the hall. He looks up as Jamie approaches, and nods as the latter bows his apology. He remains seated and shakes Alex’s hand. The rest of the group introduces themselves as Kazura, Takasugi and Okita. They are all grad students studying under the instruction of Prof. Hijikata, with Kazura being in the same doctoral program as Jamie, while Takasugi and Okita are pursuing their masters’ degrees. </p><p> </p><p>  Kazura, the only female in the group, visibly blushes as Alex helps Jamie sit down at the next table, “Are you his boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex grins, and Kazura turns a deeper shade of pink. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie crinkles his nose, “Ms. Kazura, I didn’t know you were a fujoshi.”</p><p> </p><p>  “If I wasn’t before I certainly am now.” Smiles Kazura.</p><p> </p><p>  Prof. Hijikata clears his throat. </p><p> </p><p>  “Now that everyone’s here, I’d like to establish the schedule of this field research trip. I was planning on starting out today but upon careful reevaluation,” he glances at Jamie, “I think we’d better discuss and analyze the existing material this afternoon, after which the team can benefit from some rest, and we start early tomorrow morning by visiting nearby villages and collecting folklores there.” </p><p> </p><p>  The professor’s eyes fall on Jamie’s hand as he tugs at Alex’s sleeve, “Mr. James?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes, professor?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I wonder if you have the time to stay with us for the field trip. Anthropology is a very approachable discipline, and the team could certainly benefit from some fresh perspective.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex smiles, “My greatest pleasure. Thank you, Prof. Hijikata.” And Jamie’s face brightens up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The expression to "spirit away" means to remove without anyone's noticing.<br/>Kamikakushi (神隠し, lit. "hidden by Kami") means "spirited away". Kamikakushi is used to refer to the mysterious disappearance or death of a person that happens when an angered god takes a person away. Japanese folklore contains numerous tales of humans abducted to the spirit world by kami. Folklorist Kunio Yanagita records several tales of kamikakushi in Tōno Monogatari (遠野物語, Tōno Tales, 1909).</p><p>Genmaicha (玄米茶, "brown rice tea") is a Japanese brown rice green tea consisting of green tea mixed with roasted popped brown rice. It is sometimes referred to colloquially as "popcorn tea" because a few grains of the rice pop during the roasting process and resemble popcorn, or as "people's tea", as the rice served as a filler and reduced the price of the tea, making it historically more available for poorer Japanese. Today all segments of society drink genmaicha. It was also used by people fasting for religious purposes or who found themselves to be between meals for long periods of time.</p><p>Kaidan (怪談, sometimes transliterated kwaidan) is a Japanese word consisting of two kanji: 怪 (kai) meaning "strange, mysterious, rare, or bewitching apparition" and 談 (dan) meaning "talk" or "recited narrative".<br/>In its broadest sense, kaidan refers to any ghost story or horror story, but it has an old-fashioned ring to it that carries the connotation of Edo period Japanese folktales. The term is no longer as widely used in Japanese as it once was: Japanese horror books and films such as Ju-on and Ring would more likely be labeled by the katakana horā (ホラー, "horror") or the standard Japanese kowai hanashi (怖い話, "scary story"). Kaidan is only used if the author/director wishes to specifically bring an old-fashioned air into the story.</p><p>The Izu peninsula (伊豆半島, Izu-hantō) is a large mountainous peninsula with deeply indented coasts to the west of Tokyo on the Pacific coast of the island of Honshū, Japan. Formerly known as Izu Province, Izu peninsula is now a part of Shizuoka Prefecture. The peninsula has an area of 1,421.24 km2 (548.74 sq mi) and its estimated population in 2005 was 473,942 people. The populated areas primarily lie on the north and east.</p><p>Onsen  (温泉) is the Japanese name for a hot spring; the term also extends to cover the bathing facilities and traditional inns frequently situated around a hot spring. As a volcanically active country, Japan has thousands of onsens scattered throughout all of its major islands.<br/>Onsens come in many types and shapes, including outdoor (露天風呂 or 野天風呂, roten-buro or noten-buro) and indoor baths (内湯, uchiyu). Baths may be either publicly run by a municipality or privately, often as part of a hotel, ryokan, or bed and breakfast (民宿, minshuku).<br/>The presence of an onsen is often indicated on signs and maps by the symbol ♨ or the kanji 湯 (yu, meaning "hot water"). Sometimes the simpler hiragana character ゆ (yu), understandable to younger children, is used.<br/>Indoor onsen at Asamushi Onsen<br/>Traditionally, onsens were located outdoors, although many inns have now built indoor bathing facilities as well. Nowadays, as most households have their own bath, the number of traditional public baths has decreased, but the number of sightseeing hot spring towns has increased (most notable ones including Kinosaki Onsen, Togura Kamiyamada Onsen [ja], and Akanko Onsen [ja]). Onsens by definition use naturally hot water from geothermally heated springs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 13th, 2013</p><p>Foot of Mount Amagi, Izu, Shizuoka</p><p> </p><p>  The informal seminar is held in a tatami room which also serves as the professor’s personal bedroom. Alex glances out of the sliding doors facing the back of the ryokan and is momentarily mesmerized at the movements of the summer leaves as the wind breezes past, amidst ceaseless cicada chirping. </p><p>  “So the one thing in common among local folklores is the occurrence of kamikakushi（神隠し).” Says Kazura.</p><p>  Prof. Hijikata picks up his genmaicha and takes a sip, before answering, “You can say it’s one of the most prominent features of local folklores, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie nudges Alex in the side and whispers in his ear, “Kamikakushi literally means ‘spirited away,’ or be taken away by gods or spirits, depending on the speaker’s choice.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Disappearance, in other words.” Alex whispers back, and Jamie nods.</p><p> </p><p>  “But wouldn’t it be common given the local geographical conditions, for people to get lost in the woods?” wonders Okita.</p><p> </p><p>  “For tourists maybe. The locals have been living here at least for centuries. I should think they know better.” Argues Takasugi. </p><p> </p><p>  “When was the most recent case of kamikakushi again? Was it in the nineties?” Jamie asks.</p><p> </p><p>  “You remember correctly. As a matter of fact I was in the search team when it happened.” The professor nods.</p><p> </p><p>  “I didn’t know you were from here, professor.” Says Alex.</p><p> </p><p>  “I wasn’t. I was doing field research as a grad student, the same thing you’re doing. My mentor thought the locals could use our help, plus how could there be a better chance to collect first-hand information than participating in an actual manhunt.” The professor takes another sip at his tea, not before Jamie notices a wry smile. </p><p> </p><p>  “I don’t know about you but I’m getting goosebumps.” Kazura shivers noticeably, as another breeze gently lifts the hair above her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex unconsciously finds Jamie’s hand, and feels reassured when Jamie squeezes his.</p><p> </p><p>  “I wonder,” Jamie muses, “if the disappearances have encouraged local tourist business.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Interesting question.” The professor smiles, “Can any one of you volunteer an answer?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I should think so,” says Takasugi, “because all the existing cases have only involved local residents.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I agree,” says Okita, “It’s as if the outsiders are intentionally spared.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Right. And what better way to spike the curiosity of tourists than a proper kaidan.” Jamie nods.</p><p> </p><p>  “In real life no less.” Adds Kazura.</p><p> </p><p>  “Good.” The professor presses his palms together, “This has been a very delightful talk, and an enlightening one, hopefully.” He glances at Alex, “It’s a little over one hour from supper and you can use this time at your own liberty. But stick to the trails should you fancy a walk in the woods. There have been no disappearing cases around here but I don’t want to stall our trip any further. We gather at the hall tomorrow morning at 7.”</p><p> </p><p>  The students bow and leave the room one by one, with Alex nodding and walking out last. Before closing the door behind him, Alex pops a question, “Professor, is there any other reason why you want me to stay than acquainting me with the discipline of anthropology?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I sincerely hope not.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex frowns and says no more.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m glad they serve fresh seafood in the mountainous area.” Says Alex as he picks up a shrimp sashimi with chopsticks and dips it in the soy sauce. </p><p> </p><p>  “This is after all the Izu peninsula.” Jamie crinkles his nose, “But I still prefer the tempura style of cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex rubs his hair, “Go easy on the sake, you.”</p><p> </p><p>  “What did you call me?” Jamie glances at him from the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>  “Go easy on the sake, boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie blushes and elbows Alex in the side, hard. Alex chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>“Okita just came by and says we can use the Onsen now. He and Takasugi bathed together.” Says Jamie as he changes into the fresh yukata offered by the ryokan, “We need to rest early since there’s going to be a lot of traveling on foot tomorrow.” He turns and giggles. </p><p> </p><p>  “What?” Says a flustered Alex.</p><p> </p><p>  “Is this the largest yukata in the hotel?”</p><p> </p><p>  “According to the staff, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I guess they didn’t take into account the size of Westerners when they ordered the clothes.” He picks up his towel and walks out of their room, followed by Alex who keeps tugging the hem of his bathrobe.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Alex watches Jamie’s face gain color with the steam coming up as he leans against the side of the outdoor thermal spring pool, eyes closed, and touches his cheek. Jamie opens his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>  “A penny for your thoughts?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Funny you’ve never asked me about that.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You’d never called me boyfriend before last night.”</p><p> </p><p>  The blue eyes gaze into the dark ones. Silence.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex leans in and tastes Jamie’s lips. A moment later their tongues entangle.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie grabs Alex’s hand as the latter reaches down to stroke him, and shakes his head. “Don’t. I need my rest tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex places his hands on Jamie’s sides and kisses him again, hip grinding forward, and Jamie tries to gasp with Alex’s tongue down his throat. He unconsciously wraps a leg behind Alex’s back. For a few moments there’s only the sound of thrashing water in the pool.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie bites down on his lip as Alex lifts his other leg so that his ankles lock behind Alex’s back. He hooks his arms around Alex’s neck for support and closes his eyes. Alex slows down to deliver deeper thrusts, and kisses Jamie on the earlobe, “Look at me.” He whispers.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie looks at him and doesn’t blink. Alex feels Jamie shaking and knows he’s close, so he pauses to peck at the upturned corner of the lips, until Jamie grinds against him, whining almost inaudibly. </p><p> </p><p>  “Beg your pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie looks at him in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>  “I can’t hear you.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Excuse me?” Alex suddenly buries himself all the way to the hilt, and watches Jamie’s mouth hang open.</p><p> </p><p>  “Arse.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Sorry?” Another deep thrust.</p><p> </p><p>  “Son of a… Ugh.” Jamie rolls his eyes all the way up and loosens his arms, falling back, before Alex catches him, and then picks up his pace. </p><p> </p><p>  Afterwards Alex has to drag him out of the pool, dry him, dress him and carry him all the way back to their room.  </p><p> </p><p>  He lowers Jamie down onto the tatami, lies down beside him, circles an arm over Jamie’s side and reaches a hand inside his yukata, caressing Jamie’s flat stomach. </p><p> </p><p>  “Tell me, boyfriend, do you have a preference on ring styles?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie doesn’t answer. Alex listens to his deep and long breaths, before falling asleep himself, face pressed against the back of Jamie’s neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A yukata (浴衣, lit., "bathrobe") is an unlined cotton summer kimono, worn in casual settings such as summer festivals and to nearby bathhouses. Originally worn as bathrobes, their modern use is much broader, and are a common sight in Japan during summer. Though yukata are traditionally indigo and white in colour, modern yukata commonly feature multicoloured designs, and are designed to be machine washable. They are similar in appearance to the nemaki, a unisex short-sleeved kimono-like garment worn by guests at traditional inns.<br/>Yukata are worn by men and women. Like other forms of traditional Japanese clothing, yukata are made with straight seams and wide sleeves. Men's yukata are distinguished by the shorter sleeve extension of approximately 10 centimetres (3.9 in) from the armpit seam, compared to the longer 20 centimetres (7.9 in) sleeve extension in women's yukata. A standard yukata ensemble consists of a yukata obi, and sandals or geta worn without socks. The outfit may be accessorised with a foldable or fixed hand fan and the addition of a traditional carry bag known as a kinchaku, used by both men and women to carry cellphones and other small personal items.<br/>As with all kimono, the left side of the yukata is wrapped over the right side, and secured with either a stiff, one-layer obi, or a softer, also one-layer obi.<br/>Traditionally, yukata were mostly made of indigo-dyed cotton; however, following an increase in popularity in the late 1990s, a wide variety of colours and designs are now available, worn by both men and women.<br/>Though historically, yukata were worn traditionally as a bathrobe all-year round, in the present day, this is uncommonly seen, and is mainly confined to onsen resort towns such as Atami, Kinosaki and Kusatsu, where yukata are still worn as bathrobes, commonly gifted to guests as part of their stay at a specific hotel or inn.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Fiji mermaid (also Feejee mermaid) was an object composed of the torso and head of a juvenile monkey sewn to the back half of a fish. It was a common feature of sideshows where it was presented as the mummified body of a creature that was supposedly half mammal and half fish, a version of a mermaid. The original had fish scales with animal hair superimposed on its body with pendulous breasts on its chest. The mouth was wide open with its teeth bared. The right hand was against the right cheek, and the left tucked under its lower left jaw. This mermaid was supposedly caught near the Fiji Islands in the South Pacific. Several replicas and variations have also been made and exhibited under similar names and pretexts. P. T. Barnum exhibited the original in Barnum's American Museum in New York in 1842, but it then disappeared—likely destroyed in one of Barnum's many fires that destroyed his collections.</p><p>Ningyo (人魚, "human fish", often translated as "mermaid") is a fish-like creature from Japanese folklore.<br/>Anciently, it was described with a monkey's mouth with small teeth like a fish's, shining golden scales, and a quiet voice like a skylark or a flute. Its flesh is pleasant-tasting, and anyone who eats it will attain remarkable longevity. However, catching a ningyo was believed to bring storms and misfortune, so fishermen who caught these creatures were said to throw them back into the sea. A ningyo washed onto the beach was an omen of war or calamity.<br/>One of the most famous folk stories concerning ningyo is called Yao Bikuni (八百比丘尼, "eight-hundred (years) Buddhist priestess") or Happyaku Bikuni. The story tells how a fisherman who lived in Wakasa Province once caught an unusual fish. In all his years fishing, he had never seen anything like it, so he invited his friends over to sample its meat.<br/>One of the guests, however, peeked into the kitchen, noticed that the head of this fish had a human face, and warned the others not to eat it. So when the fisherman finished cooking and offered his guests the ningyo’s grilled flesh, they secretly wrapped it in paper and hid it on their persons so that it could be discarded on the way home.<br/>But one man, drunk on sake, forgot to throw the strange fish away. This man had a little daughter, who demanded a present when her father arrived home, and he carelessly gave her the fish. Coming to his senses, the father tried to stop her from eating it, fearing she would be poisoned, but he was too late and she finished it all. But as nothing particularly bad seemed to happen to the girl afterwards, the man did not worry about it for long.<br/>Years passed, and the girl grew up and was married. But after that she did not age any more; she kept the same youthful appearance while her husband grew old and died. After many years of perpetual youth and being widowed again and again, the woman became a nun and wandered through various countries. Finally, she returned to her hometown in Wakasa, where she ended her life at an age of 800 years.</p><p>Kanpai! (乾杯 (かんぱい), literally "Empty the cup/glass"), sometimes transcribed Kampai!, is a Japanese drinking toast.</p><p> </p><p>Crataegus cuneata is a species of hawthorn known by the common names Chinese hawthorn (Chinese: 山楂; pinyin: Shan zha) or Japanese hawthorn. It is native to China, and is widely cultivated in Japan. It is used for bonsai. The fruit can be red or yellow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 14th, 2013</p><p>Shimoda Mura, Mount Amagi</p><p> </p><p>  “So the rock piles, have you seen them yourselves?” Kazura stops scribbling on her notebook, looks up and asks Mrs. Shimura, the oldest resident in the village. </p><p> </p><p>  “I haven’t, but my cousin Taro swore he saw a few piles by the waterfall, before he disappeared a few days later.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Which was forty years ago?” Asks Takasugi.</p><p> </p><p>  “Forty-three. I may be old but my head is clear.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Thank you very much, Mrs. Shimura.” Says Prof. Hijikata, before he bows.</p><p> </p><p>  “I have another question, if you don’t mind.” Jamie glances at his voice recorder, and sees 40% of the memory capacity left.</p><p> </p><p>  “That’s all I know about the kamikakushi legends.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I just wonder if there are folklores that are not tied to these mountains, like stories told by travelers to this area, which you find interesting enough to pass down to the younger generation.”</p><p> </p><p>  “There are a few, yes, like the legend of Ningyo.”</p><p> </p><p>  “The human fish? Like the Fiji mermaid?” Alex raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>  “That was a complete hoax in the 19th century. But legend of the Ningyo dates back to hundreds of years ago.” Says Okita.</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes, along with the story of Yao Bikuni, which we discussed last year.” Nods Prof. Hijikata.</p><p> </p><p>  “And the tale concerning the Ningyo, is it also about eating the flesh and becoming immortal?” Asks Jamie.</p><p> </p><p>  “I was told by my grandfather who met a traveler from the seaside. He said the traveler wanted to sell him a piece of Ningyo meat.”</p><p> </p><p>  “This happened when?” </p><p> </p><p>  “In his early twenties. He didn’t have much money then. Plus he never believed in such things.”</p><p> </p><p>  “And the traveler just left?”</p><p> </p><p>  “My grandfather said he went further into the mountain and was never seen again.”</p><p> </p><p>  “That’s a rather interesting anecdote, but I’m afraid it is less pertinent to our objective. It’s getting late. We had better reach Mimotomatsu before it gets dark.” Interjects Prof. Hijikata, “Tomorrow we go into the woods and look at the real sites.”</p><p> </p><p>  The team thank Mrs. Shimura and leave her residence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that Evening</p><p>Village Head’s Residence, Mimotomatsu Mura</p><p>   </p><p> </p><p>  Mr. Okamoto raises his sake cup in front of the guests, “Kanpai!” He downs his drink.</p><p> </p><p>  The guests all drink to the host’s hospitality. Jamie shifts again from his position and rubs at his left ankle, sitting on his feet. Alex glances at him, “You tired?” </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie says nothing and smiles when Alex presses a hand on the small of his back as discreetly as he can. He pours himself another drink and downs it in one gulp. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Jamie appears visibly drunk as they leave for the guest house a few yards across the host’s house, so Alex circles an arm around his waist to prevent him from falling. Jamie reaches down to squeeze Alex’s bottom as they remove their shoes before entering the room. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie walks in first, trips on his own feet and stumbles forward, before Alex catches him with arms around his waist. Instead of standing up, he shifts his weight from his feet and tries to drag Alex down with him. Alex sighs and lowers him onto the tatami, and Jamie crawls forward on his stomach, giggling.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex gets down on his knees, grabs Jamie’s ankles and pull, before bending his knees so his feet are pointing upward. He removes Jamie’s socks to find the ankles swollen from too much walking in the day, as he suspected, so he proceeds to give Jamie a foot massage. Jamie giggles again and tries to pull his feet away as Alex gets to the center of his soles. As the tip of Alex’s finger deliberately scratches around that area, Jamie’s giggles turn into laughter, gasps and wheezes, until he begs for mercy.</p><p> </p><p>  At this point Jamie finds himself face down on Alex’s thigh, shirt rolled all the way up from friction from the floor and legs straddling his waist. He tries to push himself up with his elbows, but loses strength as soon as a pair of hands reach down to caress his chest, thumbs rubbing his nipples. His upper body is subsequently pulled up to a sitting position by those hands. </p><p> </p><p>  With one hand holding up the front of Jamie’s shirt, Alex runs the other hand down his stomach, before Jamie grabs it, “you old pervert, are you trying to turn me into some sort of sex addict?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Am I too old for you?” Alex starts nuzzling behind Jamie’s ear, and feels him shiver. He bares his teeth and playfully pulls at Jamie’s earlobe, using just enough force to cause pain.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie stiffens at the sensation and suddenly tries to stand up, but is held down as Alex’s hands clamp around his waist. As Alex applies pressure with his hands Jamie warns, “if you tickle me again I’ll dump you for good.” </p><p> </p><p>  “You have no idea how terrified I am.” With that, Alex palms Jamie’s crotch and unbuckles his belt, before reaching into his underwear. Jamie whimpers and leans back into Alex’s chest, panting.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex suddenly stops stroking and lets go of Jamie, who opens his eyes in bewilderment, biting his lower lip. </p><p> </p><p>  “I can’t let the clothes get soiled, for we can’t do much laundry in the next few days.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie slowly sits up, pulls his shirt above his head and tosses it onto the floor. Alex keeps his eyes fixed on the scars on his back as Jamie proceeds to removes his trousers and underwear. He cups Jamie’s face with both hands after Jamie turns around on his lap and starts unbuttoning his shirt, and presses his lips onto Jamie’s.</p><p> </p><p>  He keeps kissing Jamie as he thrusts upward into him, and rolls his hip with arms around his torso, hugging him tight. Jamie tries to breathe through his nose with Alex’s tongue down his throat, nails digging into Alex’s sides. </p><p> </p><p>  They come quickly together.</p><p> </p><p>  Afterwards they lie face to face in a huddle. Alex traces his finger along Jamie’s cheekbone and suddenly sighs.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie’s long lashes flutter, “Hmmm?”</p><p> </p><p>  “This is…surreal. If I’m any happier my heart’s going to explode. What I really want is to go back home with you as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>  “It’s just two more days. The folklore collecting is immensely fun. And I’m so glad you’ve decided to tag along.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex leans in and kisses his eyelids, once on each side, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie buries his face against Alex’s chest and inhales deeply. </p><p> </p><p>July 15th, 2013</p><p>Mount Amagi</p><p> </p><p>  Alex looks around at the trees surrounding the little pond beneath the waterfall and takes a deep breath as a breeze blows past him. It is nowhere as hot as it was in the ryokan from two days ago, but the cicada chirping is still a little overwhelming. </p><p> </p><p>  Okita squats down and observes the bottom of the shallow pond, “No, there are not stones down here.”</p><p> </p><p>  “What exactly are you looking for?” Asks Kamui, the guide they hired from Mimotomatsu Mura.</p><p> </p><p>  “Rock piles, in layers of three.” Answers Okita.</p><p> </p><p>  The face of Kamui turns sheet white, “Five in the bottom, three in the middle, one on top?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Correct. You’ve seen them before?” Says Kazura.</p><p> </p><p>  “I haven’t. And I don’t want to. If you had told me this before I would never have agreed to come with you.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’ve been wondering,” starts Jamie, “who made the connection between the rock piles and the disappearances in the first place. These things sound pretty irrelevant.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I don’t know. It’s just a legend passed down from the elders. Since you haven’t found what you’re looking for, I suggest we leave as soon as possible. And find yourselves another guide tomorrow. There’s not enough money in the world…WHAT are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie winces as he breaks a twig off the tree growing by the pond, and examines his palm as beads of blood seep through his skin. </p><p> </p><p>  “I didn’t know the Japanese hawthorn had pricks, too.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie tugs Alex and the pair fall to the end of the line as they make their way down back to the village. In about half an hour Jamie whispers, “Did you bring your wand?”</p><p> </p><p>  “No. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Just thought it might be useful.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie furrows his eyebrows and says nothing. He pulls the leaves off the twig and breaks off the thorns, before stuffing it into his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>  The team walk on for another two hours along the trail, and the village is still nowhere in sight. Their guide walks faster and faster until he jogs, leaving them behind. Jamie finds Alex’s hand and looks at him in apprehension. A minute later there’s a yell from ahead.</p><p> </p><p>  The team hurry forward to find Kamui seated in the middle of the road. In front of him is a small pile of stones stacked in three layers: 5 at the bottom, 3 in the middle and 1 on top.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie squeezes Alex’s fingers, “Can you hear the cicadas?”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex slowly shakes his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kekkai (Buddhism) (結界), a word of Buddhist origin, commonly used in modern fiction to refer to a protective spiritual or magical force field of sorts.</p><p>Manga (Japanese: 漫画 [maŋga]) are comics or graphic novels originating from Japan. Most manga conform to a style developed in Japan in the late 19th century, and the form has a long prehistory in earlier Japanese art. The term manga is used in Japan to refer to both comics and cartooning. Outside of Japan, the word is typically used to refer to comics originally published in the country.<br/>In Japan, people of all ages read manga. The medium includes works in a broad range of genres: action, adventure, business and commerce, comedy, detective, drama, historical, horror, mystery, romance, science fiction and fantasy, erotica (hentai), sports and games, and suspense, among others. Many manga are translated into other languages. </p><p>Kana (仮名, Japanese pronunciation: [kana]) are syllabaries used to write Japanese phonological units, morae.</p><p>The Scouring Charm (Scourgify) was a cleaning charm used to make an object clean. It could also be used to clean out smaller infestations of bundimun. This spell was listed in the third chapter of Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk.</p><p>A wandless spell is a spell which is performed without the use of a wand. This form of magic can be particularly volatile, and can only be used effectively by powerful and disciplined wizards and witches. Sometimes, specific hand gestures focus the power of the spell and guide it to the target.</p><p>Aokigahara (青木ヶ原), also known as the Sea of Trees (樹海, Jukai), is a forest on the northwestern flank of Japan's Mount Fuji, thriving on 30 square kilometres (12 sq mi) of hardened lava laid down by the last major eruption of Mount Fuji in 864 CE. The western edge of Aokigahara, where there are several caves that fill with ice in winter, is a popular destination for tourists and school trips. Parts of Aokigahara are very dense, and the porous lava absorbs sound, helping to provide visitors with a sense of solitude.<br/>The forest has a historical reputation as a home to yūrei: ghosts of the dead in Japanese mythology. In recent years, Aokigahara has become known as "the Suicide Forest", one of the world's most-used suicide sites; signs at the head of some trails urge suicidal visitors to think of their families and contact a suicide prevention association.<br/>The forest floor mostly consists of volcanic rock which can be difficult to penetrate with hand tools. Since the forest is very dense, in recent years, hikers and tourists trekking through Aokigahara have begun to use plastic tape to mark their paths to avoid getting lost. Designated trails lead to several tourist attractions such as the Narusawa Ice Cave, Fugaku Wind Cave and Lake Sai Bat Cave which are three larger lava caves near Mount Fuji, the ice cave being frozen year-round.<br/>Aokigahara has been falsely portrayed as a place where navigational compasses go haywire. Needles of magnetic compasses will move if placed directly on the lava, aligning with the rock's natural magnetism, which varies in iron content and strength by location. However, a compass behaves as expected when held at a normal height. The Japan Ground Self-Defense Force has conducted its ranger courses including navigation training in the forest since 1956.</p><p>Aokigahara is sometimes referred to as the most popular site for suicide in Japan. In 2003, 105 bodies were found in the forest, exceeding the previous record of 78 in 2002. In 2010, the police recorded more than 200 people having attempted suicide in the forest, of whom 54 completed the act. Suicides are said to increase during March, the end of the fiscal year in Japan. As of 2011, the most common means of suicide in the forest were hanging or drug overdose. In recent years, local officials have stopped publicizing the numbers in an attempt to decrease Aokigahara's association with suicide.<br/>The rate of suicide has led officials to place a sign at the forest's entry urging suicidal visitors to seek help and not take their own lives. Annual body searches have been conducted by police, volunteers, and journalists since 1970.<br/>The site's popularity has been attributed to Seichō Matsumoto's 1961 novel Nami no Tō (Tower of Waves). However, the history of suicide in Aokigahara predates the novel's publication, and the place has long been associated with death; ubasute may have been practiced there into the nineteenth century, and the forest is reputedly haunted by the yūrei of those left to die.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 15th, 2013</p><p>Mount Amagi</p><p> </p><p>  Kamui finally pulls himself together after some considerable effort, and leads the team on for another hour, at which point Prof. Hijikata suggests they take a break and have supper. The group of seven sit in silence under a tall gingko tree and consume what is left from their lunch by the waterfall. </p><p> </p><p>  “Does anyone have a mobile signal?” Asks Okita.</p><p> </p><p>  They all shake heads. Kazura bites down her lip, “What about a fire signal?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I don’t think anyone could see a mere campfire through such dense foliage.” Sighs Takasugi.</p><p> </p><p>  “Should the trail have led to some place by now? I remember seeing a temple or a resting pagoda every hour or so on our way to the waterfall.” Wonders Jamie.</p><p> </p><p>  Kamui wipes sweat off his forehead, “You’re right. It should. I’ve never gone this long without seeing a resting place.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Unless,” Jamie looks around, “We’re in some kind of kekkai.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Don’t be ridiculous. You must have read too much manga.” Takasugi pales.</p><p> </p><p>  Prof. Hijikata clears his throat, “I think following the trail is still the safest option. But we can leave some kind of mark along the way to make sure we’re not turned around.”</p><p> </p><p>  Kamui produces a knife, walks to the gingko, and carves the kana “か(ka)” into the trunk about 1.5 meters above ground. He nods to the team before they all stand up and leave.</p><p> </p><p>  They stop every 30 minutes for Kamui to carve another “か” in a tree and right before Kamui is about to cave the sixth kana he freezes in his track, and starts shaking. </p><p> </p><p>  The team gather around to find another pile of rocks under the gingko, and above the rock pile, the kana “か” already carved through the bark. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex bends down and picks up a piece of food wrapper from under the rock pile. </p><p> </p><p>  No one speaks for five minutes.</p><p> </p><p>  “Well?” Okita finally manages.</p><p> </p><p>  “Walking may no longer be a good idea.” Says Kazura, “And it’s getting dark.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I agree. If we want light after dark we had better utilize the limited time to build a campfire.” Says Takasugi.</p><p> </p><p>  “But I don’t want to stay here, not with the dreadful rock pile nearby.” Shivers Kamui.</p><p> </p><p>  “I don’t think it’ll make any difference, with or without the rock pile.” Says Jamie, “We should save our strength.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Good point.” Agrees Prof. Hijikata, “We’ll spend the night here. Okita, you go with Kamui to collect some firewood. Try to keep the trail within sight.”</p><p> </p><p>  Later that evening as Kamui adds a piece of wood into the fire, Alex asks, “Shouldn’t the villagers do something at this point? We were supposed to be back by dusk.”</p><p> </p><p>  “They should, but no one would venture into these woods after dark. Kamikakushi, you know.” Says Okita sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>  “I agree. And if we wait until sunup tomorrow I think there will be a search along the trails.” Muses Kazura. </p><p> </p><p>  “And you think they’ll find us here?” Asks Takasugi.</p><p> </p><p>  “IF we’re still here.” Answers Kamui, and a thunder rumbles not far away as if resonating with the omen in his words.</p><p>Alex wraps an arm around Jamie’s shoulders and squeezes, before Jamie leans into him as discreetly as possible. </p><p> </p><p>  The campfire is put out literally within seconds as torrential rain beats down upon them. When Jamie’s legs wrap around his waist as he clings onto Alex like a koala bear hugging a eucalypts tree, Alex circles one arm around Jamie’s lower back while his other hand caresses the back of Jamie’s head, until Jamie raises his face from Alex’s chest and kisses him in the dark.  </p><p> </p><p>  Despite the T-storm, Alex feels Jamie’s heart drumming against his, and he slowly pulls out the hem of Jamie’s shirt, before reaching beneath the fabric to caress the skin below the shoulder blades. As his fingers trace along the familiar scars Jamie moans audibly, sending a wave of sensation vibrating down his throat. Alex grinds his hardness against Jamie’s crotch, and rolls up his hip as soon as Jamie wiggles on his lap.  </p><p> </p><p>  By the time the storm has passed, Jamie has returned to his original position by Alex’s side, hands holding. After the moon peeks from behind the clouds to cast milky spots on the forest floor, Jamie quietly stands up and leads Alex out of everyone’s sight, until they stop behind a tree. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex watches in amazement as Jamie waves the hawthorn twig at him, before turning it to point at his own trousers. </p><p> </p><p>  “You can cast the Scouring charm without a core in the wand?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I figured it would be easier than to cast a wandless spell. I meant to learn that after graduation from Hogwarts, and then…” Jamie points the wand at Alex again, and successfully produces a hot air spell, drying his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>  Alarmed, Alex takes a step forward to hold Jamie as the latter closes his eyes and wavers. He gently takes the twig out of Jamie’s grip while his other hand is clamped around his back, and waits for Jamie to regain his strength. In about 10 minutes Jamie stirs against his chest and inhales deeply, before looking up and giving him a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>  “Guess I need to go easy on the wandless charms.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You should remove the wet clothes in case you have hypothermia.”</p><p> </p><p>  “This is mid-July.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex grins, “Any excuse to get you out of these clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You old pervert.” Jamie chuckles against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex sits down with his back against the tree, and holds Jamie tight, with one arm around his back and another behind his knees. The two soon fall asleep. </p><p> </p><p>  They wake up the next morning to a foggy forest, and finds the rock pile gone, along with the gingko tree, and the remains of the campfire. </p><p> </p><p>  To the team’s relief, the trail is still there, so they decide to follow the trail again and try their luck. They soon come across a sign erected at the side of the road, that reads, </p><p> </p><p>“I WENT INTO THE WOODS BECAUSE I WISHED TO LIVE DELIBERATELY, TO FRONT ONLY THE ESSENTIALS OF LIFE, AND SEE IF I COULD NOT LEARN WHAT IT HAD TO TEACH, AND NOT, WHEN I CAME TO DIE, DISCOVER THAT I HAD NOT LIVED. —THOREAU” </p><p> </p><p>  “This is impossible.” Jamie murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>  “What is it?” Alex frowns.</p><p> </p><p>  “It’s a suicide-prevention sign.” Answers Kazura, face white.</p><p> </p><p>  “Which means we’re at…” Continues Okita.</p><p> </p><p>  “Aokigahara, the Suicide Forest.” Adds Takasugi.</p><p> </p><p>  “And that places us at the other side of Mount Fuji,” muses Prof. Hijikata, “By the way, has anyone seen our guide?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Japan Self-Defense Forces (Japanese: 自衛隊, romanized: Jieitai; abbreviated JSDF), also known as the Self-Defense Forces (SDF) or Japanese Armed Forces, are the unified military forces of Japan that were established by the Self-Defense Forces Law in 1954. They are controlled by the Ministry of Defense, with the Prime Minister as commander-in-chief.</p><p>Japanese dolls (人形, ningyō, lit. "human form") are one of the traditional Japanese crafts.<br/>There are various types of traditional dolls, some representing children and babies, some the imperial court, warriors and heroes, fairy-tale characters, gods and (rarely) demons, and also people of the daily life of Japanese cities. Many have a long tradition and are still made today, for household shrines, for formal gift-giving, or for festival celebrations such as Hinamatsuri, the doll festival, or Kodomo no Hi, Children's Day. Some are manufactured as a local craft, to be purchased by pilgrims as a souvenir of a temple visit or some other trip.<br/>There may be a continuity in the making of the dogū, humanoid figures, by the ancient Jōmon culture in Japan (8000–200 BC) and in the Haniwa funerary figures of the subsequent Kofun culture (around 300–600 AD). Expert Alan Pate notes that temple records refer to the making of a grass doll to be blessed and thrown into the river at Ise Shrine in 3 BC; the custom was probably even more ancient, but it is at the root of the modern doll festival or Hinamatsuri.<br/>In the early eleventh century, around the peak of the Heian period, several types of dolls had already been defined, as known from Lady Murasaki's novel The Tale of Genji. Girls played with dolls and doll houses; women made protective dolls for their children or grandchildren; dolls were used in religious ceremonies, taking on the sins of a person whom they had touched.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 16th, 2013</p><p>Aokigahara, Mount Fuji</p><p> </p><p>   “This is Mount Fuji,” Prof. Hijikata picks up a pine branch from the ground and draws a circle in the loose dirt, before drawing an arrow above the circle to indicate north, “And this is the national park we were visiting,” He proceeds to draw a smaller circle to the lower right side of Mount Fuji, “southeast to Mount Fuji.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie kicks a small dent in the dirt with the tip of his shoe on the other side of the circle, to the left of the arrow, “This is where we are, Jukai, a.k.a. Sea of Trees.”</p><p> </p><p>  “The northwestern flank of Mount Fuji, yes.” Kazura nods. </p><p> </p><p>  “Is this some kind of sick joke?” Takasugi’s face darkens.</p><p> </p><p>  “Does anyone have a compass?” Jamie looks around, and nods his thanks when Okita hands him one from his backpack. He lowers the compass to about one foot above ground, and the whole team witness the needle slightly move.</p><p> </p><p>  “This is due to the natural magnetism of lava rocks in this area, however, if you hold the compass at normal height your navigation wouldn’t be affected.” Jamie hands it back to Okita, before adding, “yet I doubt a compass would provide substantial help under current circumstances.”</p><p> </p><p>  “But this is a popular tourist attraction! And the Self-Defense Force comes here often, too!” Takasugi says. </p><p> </p><p>  “Kekkai.” Kazura interjects.</p><p> </p><p>  “There might be other people standing here right now, but we cannot see them, and nor they us.” Okita nods.</p><p> </p><p>  “Are we going full-fledged superstition mode now?” Hijikata grabs his hair with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>  “If we keep an open mind, maybe we’ll notice something that could get us out of this, hopefully.” Reasons Alex, before he feels Jamie’s hand steal into his.</p><p> </p><p>  “That would help, I suppose, as long as we don’t panic.” Says Prof. Hijikata.</p><p> </p><p>  “If we acknowledge the existence of the kekkai, several things can make sense now, like the trail from yesterday, and how we got turned around without changing the path.” Says Kazura.</p><p> </p><p>  “In theory yes, but someone must have initiated the kekkai in the first place, otherwise people would constantly go missing in the past thirty years.” Says Jamie.</p><p> </p><p>  “Someone that was close enough to make a difference in our environment to start everything.” Alex frowns.</p><p> </p><p>  “Someone who is now conveniently missing, maybe for fear that we’ll be able to figure it all out?” Takasugi curls his hands into fists, “Didn’t the guide leave our sight before he saw the rock pile?”</p><p> </p><p>  “And who knows how the kana carving could work into this. It might all be part of the initiation ritual!” Kazura gasps. </p><p> </p><p>  “Wait, so if we find Kamui and stop him, this will all end?” Okita widens his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>  “It might be a plausible option, but we shall never use force. People tend to demonstrate a violent streak under stress, and I suggest we rise above that. We are SCHOLARS in a CIVILIZED society, after all.” Prof. Hijikata sighs, “If we find him, we can question him.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Right, no harm done so far, just a nasty scare, and maybe it can help with your future publication.” Alex tries to joke, and stops when Jamie scratches his palm. </p><p> </p><p>  “But how do we find him?” Wonders Takasugi.</p><p> </p><p>  “We search the premise,” Says Prof. Hijikata, “The size of a kekkai is limited, if we believe this is what it is, and the person who casts it should be close by to control it. He won’t be far.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I suggest we team up in pairs so we don’t have to face him alone.” Says Okita, “What do you say, Takasugi?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Can I stay close to you, then, Professor?” Kazura winks at Jamie and Alex, before turning to Prof. Hijikata, who nods and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>  The three teams start in different directions, proceeding carefully.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks around the misty woods consisting mostly of coniferous trees like pines, firs and cypresses, and shivers when he sees a pair of feet protruding from behind a Japanese Cherry Birch, approximately one foot above ground. </p><p> </p><p>  “You don’t have to look up. It’s not him.” Says Jamie, squeezing his hand, “Kamui wears hiking boots. These are canvas sneakers.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex sighs and turns to look at Jamie, who meets his gaze and then casts his eyes down as if indecisive. A moment later Jamie loosens the cuff button of his left sleeve and takes out a light brown wand that is slightly bent, with a silver ring about half an inch in width clasped in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>  “Your hawthorn wand?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’d like to be prepared for the uncertainties in life. And this time I think you had better know about it just in case, since last time…”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex cups Jamie’s face and kisses him sweetly, before giving him a tight hug, squeezing a surprised “Ugh” from Jamie. </p><p> </p><p>  “I want you to keep the wand. Mine is a little tantrumous but I don’t think it’ll mind your using the basic defensive charms. Just don’t do anything dangerous with it.”</p><p> </p><p>  “But then you are only armed with a twig.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You’ve seen me casting spells with it,” Jamie smiles, “I insist, boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex suddenly blushes and grins, as Jamie drops his hawthorn wand onto his palm. He wraps his arm around Jamie’s shoulders and plants a kiss at the top of his head, stuffing the wand in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>  A few minutes later they hear a yell, and turn to hurry towards that direction.</p><p> </p><p>  Kazura and Prof. Hijikata are standing by an unusually tall maple tree. Lying under the tree are Okita and Takasugi, eyes closed and mouths open. </p><p> </p><p>  “They are not dead, just unconscious.” Says Prof. Hijikata, “I took their pulse. I can’t wake them, though.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Did Kamui do this to them?” Asks Alex.</p><p> </p><p>  “No,” Jamie says, pointing at a pair of hiking boots about two feet above ground, and Alex slowly looks up, to see Kamui’s eyes staring lifelessly into the distance. He was hanged with his own belt, and judging by the color of the corpse, he must have been dead for hours. </p><p> </p><p>  The group finally manage to drag the two students to the sign by the trail after some huffing and puffing. As the professor’s back is turned Kazura discreetly tugs at Alex’s sleeve, “Can I have a word?”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex nods and follows her into the woods. They walk on for about 10 minutes before Kazura stops and looks straight at him, “I think there’s something wrong with our professor.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>“Prof. Hijikata, I was wondering,” Says Jamie abruptly, “What is your favorite quote in anthropology?”</p><p> </p><p>  “The one by John Dominic Crossan.”</p><p> </p><p>  “‘I find anthropology is a marvelous discipline to shock me out of my own world into another world?’”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>  “How very interesting, considering our current situation.”</p><p> </p><p>  “It does sound a little ironic. What about your favorite quote?”</p><p> </p><p>  “‘The least questioned assumptions are often the most questionable.’ By Paul Broca.”</p><p> </p><p>  The professor slowly pulls one corner of his mouth to display a wry smile. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’ve been thinking about the legend of the human fish for days.”</p><p> </p><p>  “The one told by Mrs. Shimura? What’s so fascinating about it?”</p><p> </p><p>  “It’s not the story itself, but the way you stopped me from pursuing the topic that piqued my interest. You’ve told us that anthropology is about uncovering the truth that are lost in history, and everything is intertwined with everything else, so I was a little confused when you stopped me from acquiring what seemed to be a valuable piece of information. Unless, of course…”</p><p> </p><p>  “It would prove inconvenient to me personally? I just find it irrelevant is all. What does eating human fish and becoming immortal have to do with the disappearances?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I don’t think she heard right in the first place. The word she heard was Ningyō (人形) or ‘human form,’ not Ningyo (人魚) or ‘human fish.’ Folklore usually contains some truth that is too inconvenient to record into official history, but the information is usually distorted when it is passed down from generation to generation in an oral form. And in this case, by the similarities in pronunciation. Even native speakers can be fooled by the mere difference of vowel length in the end of words.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m an extensive reader, and what got me into folklore in the first place was the sheer breadth of materials. Japan’s history is filled with all kinds of fascinating stories of ghosts, monsters and fantastic creatures, and the mages who deal with them, and inevitably, the practice of magic that targets humans.</p><p> </p><p>  “There have been quite a few stories of spirits possessing dolls, both in the east and the west. And I suppose it wouldn’t be too difficult to possess a human body with certain magic tricks, right? Did you do that like you change into new clothes? Is this another form of immortality?”</p><p> </p><p>  “You’re much cleverer than I assumed.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Thanks. The outsiders were not spared after all. They just left CHANGED. How could you fool their relatives and friends? Did you devour their memories, too?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Correct. Some are more difficult than others, but over the years I’ve become more skillful and subtle.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Why kill the locals?”</p><p> </p><p>  “They are necessary sacrifices to open the DOORWAY.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I guess you have the control over one Ningyō apart from yourself? Was it Kamui that you used first?”</p><p> </p><p>  The professor smiles and says nothing. Jamie suddenly pales and turns to look at Alex who stands behind him expressionlessly.</p><p> </p><p>  “You’re very clever, but your mind is too difficult to penetrate. I moved the group here mainly to unsettle your mental stability, and for some reason I can’t find a way into yours. Fortunately, your boyfriend is quite a satisfactory catch. I didn’t know there were real magicians left in the world. I expect to live a long and comfortable life in his body. Sayonara.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie immediately raises his hawthorn twig at Prof. Hijikata, “Stupefy!”</p><p> </p><p>  And at the same time, he hears Alex chant, “Avada Kedavra!” and closes his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  A minute later, Jamie opens his eyes and sees a stunned professor lying unconscious in front of him, and turns around, to find Alex slumped on the ground. The hawthorn wand is still hissing angrily with sparks around the silver ring. Clearly the killing curse has backfired.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie throws himself at Alex, picks up his wand, shoots a distress signal into the sky and starts performing CPR. </p><p> </p><p>  When rescue from Japanese Wizarding Society arrives at the scene half an hour later, Jamie is still pressing Alex’s chest in tears.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The nurse's line: You're awake. Are you feeling alright?<br/>Jamie's line in Japanese: Thanks.</p><p>Genkan (玄関) are traditional Japanese entryway areas for a house, apartment, or building—something of a combination of a porch and a doormat. It is usually located inside the building directly in front of the door. The primary function of genkan is for the removal of shoes before entering the main part of the house or building.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex opens his eyes and sees the white ceiling and light green walls of a single room. He slowly sits up, winces and touches his upper torso. He then lifts the front of his robe to peek inside, discovering fading bruises all over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>  The room contains nothing other than his bed, a nightstand and a TV set installed on a wall. He’s certain he has never been here before, but he cannot shake a very distinct sense of déjà vu. He is about to swing his legs off the bed when a young woman dressed in white comes in through the door.</p><p> </p><p>  “あなたが目を覚ましています。大丈夫ですか？“</p><p> </p><p>  Alex blinks at her in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>  “The nurse wonders if you’re feeling alright.” Says the young man standing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex nods and peers at him. The man is a little over six feet tall, of a rather slim build, with blue eyes and brown hair. Judging by his accent he is also from England. Alex cannot help but notice the dark circles below those blue eyes. </p><p> </p><p>  “Do you know where you are?”</p><p> </p><p>  “In a hospital?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes. And do you remember who you are?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m a teacher from a school in England. My subject is…chemistry, sort of.” Alex carefully chooses his words, and fails to notice the man’s face turn pale. </p><p> </p><p>  “One last question. Which year is this?”</p><p> </p><p>  “2007, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>  “It seems you’ve suffered some memory loss. It’s 23rd July of 2013. I’m your roommate, Jamie Hewlett.” He extends a hand, and Alex shakes it. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie looks at the nurse and smiles, “ありがとう。” The nurse gives a slight bow and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>  He turns to Alex, “Mr. James, you left Hogwarts a few years ago and now do research on alchemy as a freelancer. I’m also a wizard, so you can trust me on that. Are you really feeling alright?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I suppose. Can I be discharged?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I would recommend a CT scan of the brain, but that’s up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex nods and watches him leave the room. As he turns Alex unconsciously stares at the man’s back, as if there’s something very important beneath his shirt. He rubs his eyes and shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>  He rides a taxi with Jamie Hewlett to the flat they share after Jamie has gone through the discharging procedure. Jamie stays silent all along the way until he stops at the Genkan of the flat. </p><p> </p><p>  “These are your slippers for the bathroom/kitchen. Your room is on the right. The bathroom is shared. I’ll show you how to run hot water after supper.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex stares at Jamie’s profile and cannot tear his gaze away from his long lashes. Jamie doesn’t look up and walks straight into his room to the left, shutting the door behind himself. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex slowly exhales before walking into his room. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>Alex moves the slide door of Jamie’s room to the side, to see Jamie quickly wipe his face with the back of his hand before looking up. The curtain is closed so he cannot see the face clearly. </p><p> </p><p>  “Help you?” He sounds hoarse.</p><p> </p><p>  “I have a question.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie inhales audibly. </p><p> </p><p>  “Are we really just roommates?” Alex raises a silver frame in his hand. There are two men in the picture, hugging and kissing each other. Alex in the picture occasionally winks at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie doesn’t answer. A few moments later Alex walks out of his room. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Alex wakes up in the morning to the aroma of fried food and coffee. He walks out of his room and finds fried potato cakes and muffins on the dinner table. Jamie looks up from the table and smiles, “I’m sorry for yesterday. Let’s talk after breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  “I was possessed?!”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes. The professor said you sealed your own memory about me when he tried to possess you using a female student as medium.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Why would I do that?” Alex frowns, and slowly widens his eyes in revelation.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m deeply grateful for that, otherwise he could have possessed me using you as a medium. Since he could not access that part of your memory, he knew that option was gone.”</p><p> </p><p>  “If the killing curse backfired, why am I still alive?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I think it was the fragment of his soul in your body that took most of the curse’s blast.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Like when Voldemort hit Harry Potter with the killing curse in the forest, it destroyed the Horcrux that resided in Harry, but left Harry himself alive?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes. But you weren’t exactly left intact.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Guess I could do worse than that.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie closes his eyes and lets out a shivery sigh, and opens them when he feels Alex’s hand against his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’m glad I got out in one piece. Why do you look so remorseful?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie inhales and exhales deeply, and suddenly stands up, “Excuse me.”</p><p> </p><p>  He is stopped in front of his room by Alex, arms around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex gently nibbles at the side of his neck, and uses his tongue to feel the subsequent goosebumps on Jamie’s skin. He turns Jamie around and presses him against the sliding door, hands reaching inside his robe. When Alex’s lips touch the scar on his neck Jamie groans, knees buckling. Alex follows him down to a sitting position and opens his robe, before he notices the tears. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex sighs and lets go, “I’m sorry.” He closes Jamie’s robe and ties the belt into a bow. He stands up and retreats into his own room, trying to rip off his mind the image of Jamie’s teary eyes staring up at him.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  That evening Alex finds a notebook in his desk drawer. He sits down onto the tatami and opens it in curiosity, to see his own handwriting, going on about different recipes of Japanese cuisine, ranked with stars according to Jamie’s preference. He is still immersed in reading when he feels a touch on his shoulder, so he looks up.</p><p> </p><p>  And sees a pair of bare feet, delicate ankles, slim calves, skinny knees, smooth thighs, and the white hem of a cotton shirt. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie slowly gets down on his knees, and shifts his weight onto his hip to sit back, spreading his legs, to show Alex he’s wearing nothing underneath. He then raises one knee and playfully kicks the recipe book from Alex’s hand, which drops with a thump. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex grabs both his ankles and pull, until Jamie’s pelvis is against his. He reaches down and discovers in surprise that he is already lubricated, so he quickly removes his pants and positions himself at Jamie’s entrance, rubbing. </p><p> </p><p>  And thrusts all the way in like a hot knife cutting through butter. </p><p> </p><p>  As he delivers long and slow thrusts Jamie wraps his limbs around him, and soon comes in a shaking fit. Alex waits until Jamie stops convulsing, retrieves and turns him over, and enters him from behind. He traces his fingertips along the scars on Jamie’s back and notices his body slowly collapsing, so he clutches the slender waist and picks up his pace, and ejaculates inside him right after Jamie climaxes for the second time. </p><p> </p><p>  He gazes at Jamie’s back as it slightly rises and falls, mesmerized by the shape of his shoulder blades that resemble the wings of a butterfly. Then Jamie stirs, struggles up and stumbles out of his room. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex hears the bathroom door slam shut and listens to the repeated flushing of the toilet, which fails to cover the noises of Jamie gagging and throwing up. Ten minutes later there is silence. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex knocks at the bathroom door, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>  A few moments pass and there is still no answer. Alarmed, Alex goes into his room and comes back with his wand to cast an unlocking charm. He opens the door to find Jamie passed out on the ceramic tiles. The water in the toilet is pink. Alex touches Jamie’s lips and sees the crimson transferred onto his fingers, and quickly picks Jamie up and carries him into his room. </p><p> </p><p>  There’s a vodka bottle sitting on the tatami in Jamie’s room. The bottle is empty.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>According to Japanese law, if you have a television in your home, you have to pay a monthly fee of 1,260 JPY to the country’s national broadcaster NHK. This ‘reception fee’ is the primary source of funding for NHK and as such the broadcaster is very serious about collecting it, particularly from those who avoid paying the fee due to the law not stipulating any punishments for those who fail to pay it.<br/>In order to collect the fee the broadcaster sends out armies of (almost always) men, to go door to door and get people to pay up. Because of this, NHK fee collectors have developed a reputation of being some of the most pushy people around.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 26h, 2013</p><p>Tokyo Medical University Hospital</p><p> </p><p>  Alex slowly wipes across Jamie’s face with a warm towel, paying extra attention to the corners of his eyes and the chapped lips, and places the towel on the nightstand. He picks up Jamie’s right hand from the bed and turns it palm up in his hand, tracing the lines with his index finger. He then gently locks his own fingers with Jamie’s, feeling the coolness from his skin.</p><p> </p><p>  He hears Jamie’s breathing become labored and deep as he stirs in bed, eyeballs moving below the lids, and quickly lays down his head onto the blanket, face turned away from him, feigning sleep. </p><p> </p><p>  His heart gradually drops as he feels Jamie slowly but firmly retrieve his hand from his. </p><p> </p><p>  A sigh, followed by a sob. </p><p> </p><p>  It takes all his willpower to stay still when the hand touches the back of his head, fingers threading his hair. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’m so sorry.” The apology is followed by a hiccup. </p><p> </p><p>  From the irregular movements Alex knows he’s still sobbing silently.</p><p> </p><p>  Half an hour later Jamie falls silent. Alex raises his head to see the persistent frown in his sleep, sighs, and leaves the ward. A few minutes later he returns with the warm towel and wipes Jamie’s face again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>July 31st, 2013</p><p> </p><p>  Alex helps Jamie out of the hospital robe and into his own clothes, picks him up from the bed and lowers him onto the wheelchair, while a suspicious doctor looks on close by. Finally the doctor speaks up, “Can you make sure he doesn’t touch alcohol in the near future?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes. And I’ll give him fluids only in the next three days.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Make that a week. I suspect there are some preexisting problems with his stomach, otherwise the bleeding would have been so severe. Did he have ulcers?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I didn’t, doctor. I was just careless.” Says Jamie. </p><p> </p><p>  “Normally I would keep you here for another week on IV, since you’re suffering from malnutrition, but we really don’t have enough beds to turn over.” The doctor sighs.</p><p> </p><p>  “My boyfriend is going to take good care of me. Rest be assured, doctor. And thank you so much.” Jamie smiles, not looking at Alex who is suddenly blushing. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Alex pays the taxi driver, moves Jamie to the left side of the backseat, gets out of the car, before carrying him out with both arms. The taxi driver gets out and follows them upstairs, carrying their bag. He sets the bag in the genkan, bows and leaves. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie shakes his head when Alex gestures to carry him again, and slowly shuffles into his room. He lowers his knees onto the tatami and sits on his heels, presses his pillow, and proceeds to lie down with his back to the door. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex comes out of the kitchen twenty minutes later with a tray. He moves the sliding door to the side and discovers him curled up with his knees against his chest. Alex sets the tray on the tatami, kneels beside him and places his palm on Jamie’s side. Jamie shivers.</p><p> </p><p>  “Stomachache?” Jamie doesn’t answer and tries to hug his knees tighter. </p><p> </p><p>  “Please have some honeyed milk, if you don’t want to end up in hospital again.”</p><p> </p><p>  He gently helps Jamie sit up and feeds him with a porcelain spoon, occasionally wiping the corner of his mouth with a handkerchief. Jamie shakes his head after he has consumed one third of the milk and tries to lie down, when Alex wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him towards his chest. </p><p> </p><p>  “Don’t lie down yet. The fluid might reflux.”</p><p> </p><p>  He holds Jamie like that for about half an hour, listening to his labored breathing. When he lets Jamie out of his arms, picks up the tray and walks through the door, he hears Jamie murmur, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Aug. 7th, 2013</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m going to the market. Do you want anything for dinner?” Alex knocks at Jamie’s door. </p><p> </p><p>  “Shrimp tempura, fried pork chops, and sushi with grilled eel.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex comes home an hour later, smiling. He sets the box of sushi on the dinner table and goes into the kitchen, and starts washing and chopping, mixing batter and tempura crumbs. In an hour or so the aroma of fried food fills the flat. Jamie opens his door and peers outside, to see Alex carrying two dishes out of the kitchen. He hurries over and takes the shrimp dish.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex watches intently as Jamie picks up a fried shrimp and takes a bite. When Jamie looks at him quizzically he explains, “I don’t know if I did it right, since I’m learning this all over again. I haven’t…”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie gives him a stunning smile, “This is most delicious. I want all of them.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Go easy, please. I don’t want to upset your stomach.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex is about to stop Jamie from taking the fifth shrimp when there comes a knock at the door. He stands up and answers the door, and sees an NHK fee collector standing in front of him. When he finally convinces the man of his ignorance of the Japanese language, twenty minutes has passed. He closes the door in the man’s face and returns to the table, and to his horror discovers only one shrimp left on the plate, while Jamie holds his stomach and presses his forehead on the table, face pallid. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex hurries into Jamie’s room to find the medicine for his stomach, and as he gropes around the drawer in a panic, he hears Jamie throw up in the bathroom, so he rushes into the bathroom to see Jamie wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Alex kneels down and takes Jamie into his arms, before Jamie gets sick again, fluid dripping down his chin. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie stops vomiting about half an hour later, and slumps backward, leaning into Alex’s chest. Alex turns him around so his face is pressed against him, and Jamie starts struggling. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’ll soil your clothes, please.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Shhh, that’s the least of my concerns.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Why do you keep apologizing?”</p><p> </p><p>  There’s a pause. </p><p> </p><p>  “Because I haven’t done anything right.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex keeps holding him until Jamie becomes very quiet, his breaths long and steady. He picks him up from the cold tiles and carries him into his room. Alex is on his way back to the bedroom with a clean towel and a basin of warm water when he suddenly stops in front of the dinner table, and picks up the last shrimp. </p><p> </p><p>  He has forgotten to add salt into the tempura mix.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Alex comes out of Jamie room, enters his own, and starts rummaging through his drawer, before he finds an address book. He flips the pages until he finds a number, and dials it on his cellphone. About thirty seconds later the line is connected. </p><p> </p><p>  “Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I don’t know who to turn to, but I really need some help.”</p><p> </p><p>  “What are you talking about? I’m always there for you. Something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Very wrong, I’m afraid.” Alex talks on.</p><p> </p><p>  “Come back to Britain as soon as possible. We’ll figure this out together. And I believe you need some care yourself.” Graham nods at the affirmative answer, hangs up, turns and looks at Damon, “Do you know how to contact your uncle?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Pensieve was a magical device used to review memories.<br/>It had the appearance of a shallow stone or metal basin, into which runes and strange symbols were carved and precious stones were fitted. It was filled with a silvery substance that appears to be a cloudy liquid/gas; the collected memories of people who had siphoned their recollections into it.<br/>Memories could then be viewed from a non-participant, third-person point of view. Owing to the highly personal nature of extracted memories, and the potential for abuse, most Pensieves were entombed with their owners along with the memories they contain. Some witches and wizards would pass on their Pensive/memories to another person, as is the case with the Hogwarts Pensieve.</p><p>"An Imperturbable Charm is used to create an invisible barrier around an object."—Description<br/>The Imperturbable Charm (incantation unknown) was a charm that created an invisible magical barrier around an object, such as a door. Objects would bounce off of the barrier, and it also muffled sounds. An object enchanted in this manner was said to have been "Imperturbed."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aug 10th, 2013</p><p>Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts</p><p> </p><p>  Damon gets off the broom, addresses the Gryffindor team for about 10 minutes on their performance of the practice, waves at the students and leaves. He walks briskly through Firebolts Gate and past Broomstick Practice Field, and starts jogging when he sees the library. He runs across the Transfiguration Courtyard and stops in front of the Astronomy Tower, then he starts climbing the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>  A girl wearing a prefect badge is coming out of the office when Damon reaches the top of the floor, and visibly blushes as Damon grins at her. She bows at Damon and quickly leaves.</p><p> </p><p>  Damon pushes open the door to the deputy headmaster’s office to see Graham look up from behind the desk with an eyebrow raised. Graham smiles and points at the towel and clean clothes folded on a chair by the bookshelf. </p><p> </p><p>  Damon ignores his gesture, walks up, and puts his palms on the desk. A drop of sweat falls from his forehead onto the parchment in front of Graham, who glares at him, before Damon kisses him from across the desk.  </p><p> </p><p>  Graham raises a shaky finger at the open door, so Damon uses his wand to close it and casts an Imperturbable Charm. He hops onto the desk and stays on his knees, wipes documents and stationaries onto the carpet, and proceeds to catch Graham by the sides before he can get up from his chair. Before Graham knows it, Damon is sitting on his lap unbuttoning the shirt all the way down. </p><p> </p><p>  Grahams sighs as Damon kisses right below his chin, hands clasped behind the small of his back and hip grinding. He reaches one hand beneath Damon’s shirt and another on the back of his head, fingers threading the messy dark blonde hair. </p><p> </p><p>  “You stink and your sweat is so gross.” Graham breathes as Damon moves his attention to the side of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>  Damon grins and sits back onto the desk, pulling Graham up from the chair. Graham moves his knees up onto the desk and pushes Damon, who falls back with a chuckle. He lifts his hip after Graham unbuckles his belt, and his trousers are pulled all the way down to his ankles. </p><p> </p><p>  Graham straddles Damon with his legs and starts grinding against his erection, with his pants on. When Damon begins thrusting up he suddenly stops, “Wait. I don’t have lube in the office.” He gets off the desk. </p><p> </p><p>  “What do you mean?” Damon sits up on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>  “Maybe next time.” Graham starts buttoning his shirt, standing a few feet away from the desk, facing Damon.</p><p> </p><p>  The next thing he sees is the chandelier in his office as he is pinned down on his own desk. It takes seconds for Damon to remove his belt and reach into his pants. Graham’s moans become louder as Damon pumps him in a ruthless rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>  Damon kicks off his pants from his ankles after Graham comes. He picks up the pants and fishes in the back pocket until he finds what he’s looking for. He tears open the packet and squeezes the gel on his palm, before dipping his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>  He spends an unnecessarily long period of time to wiggle his fingers inside Graham, until the latter hooks his legs behind his back, heels digging in to urge him. They both let out a sigh of satisfaction as Damon finally enters him. And then Damon stands still. </p><p> </p><p>  Graham props himself up with his elbows, and stares into the impish blue eyes, “Damon Albarn.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes, Prof. Coxon.”</p><p> </p><p>  “This is an order.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes, Prof. Coxon?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Fuck me hard.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes, Prof. Coxon!”</p><p> </p><p>  They come together with their tongues twisted and limbs entwined. A few moments into the afterglow, Damon plants a kiss on Graham’s earlobe, gets up and walks to the chair, and starts wiping himself with the clean towel. </p><p> </p><p>  When Graham resumes his position behind the desk as usual, and waves his wand for everything to return to his desk, Damon is pulling his second sock up his ankle. They both stiffen when there’s a knock at the door. </p><p> </p><p>  “When did you lift the Imperturbable Charm?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I didn’t. What time is it? Goodness, it’s…”</p><p> </p><p>  Another knock. </p><p> </p><p>  Damon hops over to the door and opens it, to see Charles Hewlett standing in front of him with the female prefect he saw earlier. The girl is blushing so hotly there’s practically steam coming out of her ears. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’m sorry, Uncle Charlie. We…”</p><p> </p><p>  Charles holds up his hand, and turns to the prefect, “Thank you for your time, Miss Weasley." The girl bows and hurries away. </p><p> </p><p>  “If we don’t leave right now, we’ll miss their flight.” Charles says. </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Damon burst out in tears when he sees Jamie leaning semi-consciously on Alex’s shoulder at the airport exit. He runs over and pulls Jamie into his own arms, when Jamie opens his eyes and smiles wanly at him. </p><p> </p><p>  “It’s the motion sickness medication. I think it will wear off in a few hours.” Alex explains. </p><p> </p><p>  Damon pays him no attention and coos into Jamie’s ears, before walking him to the parking lot, arm around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Damon carries a sleeping Jamie off the car and into the Hewlett residence. He walks upstairs to Jamie’s old room, pushes the door open with one foot, walks in and lowers him onto the bed. He tucks Jamie in, drags a chair in front the bed, sits down, and holds Jamie’s hand, watching him intently.</p><p> </p><p>  Graham gently pokes Alex in the side, “A word?”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex tears his eyes away from Jamie, “God, yes.” They walk side by side away from Jamie’s door and into the library.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  “Your memories stop around the time we broke up.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes. I remember trying to confront Damon but I couldn’t track him down.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Right before you met Jamie. Figures.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I KNOW that. I just don’t know how I can get them back.” Alex grabs his hair with both hands. “We talked to the Wizarding Society in Japan. We even consulted Taoist High Priests in China. Nothing seems to work.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I borrowed the Pensive from the Headmaster.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Thank you!” Alex’s face brightens as he hugs Graham. </p><p> </p><p>  “Just one thing. The Pensive is not 100% reliable.”</p><p> </p><p>  “What do you mean? The user can only extract, but not alter the memory before pouring it into the basin.”</p><p> </p><p>  “True. But it is totally up to the person to CHOOSE the memory to be shared.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex shakes his head and looks hopeful. Graham sighs. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie sits on the rooftop with his calves dangling from the eaves. He hears footsteps and looks up, to see Damon standing close by. Damon takes a few steps forward before sitting down next to Jamie. </p><p> </p><p>  “It’s funny how you used to fear heights.”</p><p> </p><p>  “It’s funny how we almost died 17 years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>  “It was that long ago.” Jamie looks into the distance. </p><p> </p><p>  “It was. How was your talk with Uncle Charlie?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Enlightening.” Jamie unconsciously touches the scar on his throat. He watches the murder of crows approach and whistles. A moment later a black bird lands beside him. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie raises his wand and a broom flies into his hand. He swings a leg over the broomstick, looks at Damon, smiles, and flies away. Zephyr takes off after him. </p><p> </p><p>  Damon summons another broom and flies off the roof. Soon he catches up with Jamie. They fly all the way to the maple grove where they shared berries, and land. Jamie suddenly hugs Damon, who immediately hugs him back. </p><p> </p><p>  “I need a favor.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Anything for you.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Can you act intimate with me in front of Alex for the next few days?”</p><p> </p><p>  “How intimate are we talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Not so much as to inflict a murderous rage from Prof. Coxon.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Noted.” Damon cups Jamie’s face and pecks gently on his lips, before Jamie buries his face against his chest. He slowly runs his hand down Jamie’s spine as he sobs in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Alex watches the pair of young man walk into the library hand in hand, and is fascinated by their striking resemblance with each other. He’s always known Jamie to be good looking, but it is when Jamie is placed side by side to a stunningly beautiful Damon that his delicate features can be fully appreciated. When the cousins look at each other with those blue eyes, the scene is breathtaking. </p><p> </p><p>  Damon walks Jamie to the large round table where the Pensive is set, rubs his hair, kisses the top of his head, and leaves. Jamie draws his hawthorn wand and looks at Alex, who nods.  </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie touches his right temple with the tip of his wand and closes his eyes, a few moments later he extracts what seems to be silvery silk strands that are attached to the wand, before dropping it into the Pensive. He waits for Alex to look up from the basin and repeats the same procedure, over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>   “How come you’re not in House Slytherin?”</p><p> </p><p>   A foxy smile, “Because Damon got to the Sorting Hat first.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>   A crabapple tree. A book.</p><p> </p><p>   “I see, so when you said ‘among other things’ down the Dungeon, you were referring to your blood kinship.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes, and something other than that.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Which is?”</p><p> </p><p>  “He’s also the love of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  “Prof. James, could you do me a favor?”</p><p> </p><p>  A stunning smile.</p><p> </p><p>  “Please apologize to Prof. Coxon on my behalf.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Avada…”</p><p> </p><p>  “Expelliarmus!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  A potion bottle. A flash of lightning. </p><p> </p><p>  “You sure about this? Are you 18?”</p><p>  </p><p>  “Have you done this before?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Wait, you and Damon…”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  A towel and a bathrobe. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’ve been meaning to ask. What are your plans after graduation?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Alex’s vision is blurred by tears and he wants to stop, but cannot, as he looks into the Pensive at the next memory. </p><p> </p><p>  “You asked me about my plans after graduation the other night, remember?</p><p> </p><p>  “I didn’t answer you because I knew I would never graduate. There is no ‘we.’ Never has been and never will. You think you own me because you took my virginity? What is this the 18th century? You’re not stupid enough to think I actually liked you for a second, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Stop fucking looking at me like that!”</p><p> </p><p>  A book flies across the table. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  “This is the very last memory.” Alex is so immersed in the Pensive he doesn’t register Jamie’s pallid face as if blood has been completed drained from his body. </p><p> </p><p>  A grunt in pain. A bloody knife. His own body slumped on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>  “Avada Kedavra.” A blinding green light hits a girl with a gun.</p><p> </p><p>  An explosion. Searing pain as Jamie throws himself over Alex’s. </p><p> </p><p>  A hospital ward.</p><p> </p><p>  “Why did you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>  “She was about to murder my lover.” </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie touches the scar on his throat and watches tears roll down Alex’s cheeks. He picks up the wand and leaves the library.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  That evening Alex knocks at Jamie’s door, and enters after it is opened. </p><p> </p><p>  “I have made up my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie looks at him expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>  “If those memories are so painful, I can do without them. And I’ll set you free. You don’t have to be stuck with me simply out of guilt. You don’t deserve that.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie reaches up to rub at the scar again. Alex notices the patch of skin redden under his fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>  “If that is your wish.” Jamie sounds relieved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>   Alex opens his suitcase for the 7th time to sort through his belongings. He runs his index finger across his folded clothing and travel documents, and stops when it touches the leather cover of a notebook. He picks up the notebook, opens it, closes his eyes, inhales deeply, and places it onto the nightstand. A moment later he returns the notebook into his suitcase. </p><p> </p><p>  He picks up the notebook again and starts reading, and is so immersed in the recipes that he doesn’t realize the door was opened and closed until Jamie touches his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>  The first thing he notices is the scar on Jamie’s neck. It has been rubbed and scratched repeatedly so that the patch of skin is red with subcutaneous bleeding, yet somehow it looks tantalizingly delicious at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie leans in to kiss him on the lips, and is immediately pushed away. </p><p> </p><p>  “What is this?”</p><p> </p><p>  The blue eyes gaze at him in silence. </p><p> </p><p>  “I don’t want your pity, or guilt, or whatever your twisted mind has come up with. Enough games. You’ve done enough to me, and to yourself. Give us a break.”</p><p> </p><p>  Those blue eyes close. A moment later they open again. </p><p> </p><p>  “Consider it a farewell gift. I want something positive for you to remember me by.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex looks at him and says nothing, unmoving. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie slowly gets down on his knees and palms Alex’s crotch. A minute later his pulls down the waistband of his pajama bottom, and looks up at Alex. When he sees no signs of objection, he presses his face on the front of Alex’s underwear, and runs his hands beneath his pajama top. When he feels the erection a few moments later, Jamie pulls down Alex’s underwear and takes him in the mouth. </p><p> </p><p>  He clumsily sucks and licks at the head, but is considerate enough to wrap his lips above his teeth at the same time. When he finally allows Alex to reach the back of his throat Alex thrusts forward impatiently, and is welcomes by a loud gag. Alex immediately retrieves himself and reaches out to steady Jamie, as saliva drips from his mouth. Jamie wipes off the tears with the back of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’m so sorry. I can do better.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Forget it.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie’s face loses color instantaneously. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex lifts Jamie up with his hands under his arms, places him onto his bed, and watches him intently as the blue eyes lighten up. He opens Jamie’s robe and stares at the pale and skinny body for a few moments, as if to burn his image in his brain. Then he pins Jamie’s wrists above his head with one hand and uses the other to touch his entrance, to discover he has already lubricated himself. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex adjusts his position and cuts into the warm and tight flesh without a word. He casts his eyes down and proceeds to fuck Jamie in a steady and mechanical rhythm. And then he feels the wrists wiggle in his grasp. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex looks up to see the blue eyes gaze at him in fervor. The lips have gained more color during sex, and are hanging open in anticipation of a kiss. It takes all of his will power to look away from Jamie’s face and resume thrusting in and out. Jamie stops struggling. </p><p> </p><p>  His body twitches once from a sob. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex looks up again, and sees tears seeping through the long lashes although the eyes are squeezed shut. Jamie buries his teeth in his lower lip as a tear slides down from the corner of an eye. The eyes open in shock as Alex’s lips touch Jamie’s. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex lets go of Jamie’s wrists and cups his face with both hands, and kisses him with all his heart. Jamie immediately wraps his limbs around Alex like a koala bear hugging a eucalyptus tree. Alex keeps kissing Jamie as he gently lifts his upper torso from the bed into a sitting position. </p><p> </p><p>  They stop kissing for a while to stare into each other’s eyes as Jamie moves his hip up and down to enhance Alex’s thrusts. When Jamie starts shaking Alex holds him tight in his arms and adds a grinding motion as he bucks himself in a quicker rhythm. They come simultaneously. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex feels something wet on his shoulder as Jamie buries his face there in the afterglow. He reaches up to touch the soft brown hair and feels Jamie hug him tighter.</p><p> </p><p>  “Can I make more memories with you? I don’t mind if you love Damon more. I’m content with whatever you throw in my way.”</p><p> </p><p>  He feels Jamie nod, and his heart explodes as he hears the answer in a sigh, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>  They lie down face to face in a huddle. The last thing Alex remembers is Jamie’s fingers tracing down his cheekbone before he falls asleep.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie is gone by the time Alex opens his eyes in the morning. He frowns and rubs his temples, trying to determine whether what happened last night was a dream. Then he sees the strands of soft brown hair on his pillow, and smiles. </p><p> </p><p>  He dresses himself and goes downstairs to the dining hall, to see Jamie absent. Alex walks back upstairs to Jamie’s bedroom, and sees the door ajar. He pushes it open and sees the bed linings undisturbed. Jamie is nowhere in sight. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie is not in the bathroom, or the living room, or the library, or the courtyard. Alex even climbs up the rooftop through the attic. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie has disappeared like a warm breath in cold December air. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex goes back in his room and to find his wand, and is walking out of the front door of the Hewlett residence when he sees Graham standing in front him, who has just come back from a 3-day symposium in France. </p><p> </p><p>  “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Jamie’s missing.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>  “To find him.”</p><p> </p><p>  “But where?”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex’s shoulders slump as he racks his brain for a sensible answer, and that’s when Graham hooks his arm, “Come. Let’s figure this out.”</p><p> </p><p>  Damon walks up to Graham with a smile and the smile disappears as soon as he sees Graham’s face. He follows them into the library without a word. </p><p> </p><p>  The three nod at Charles before proceeding to the large table with the Pensive, as he sits in the far corner, sipping tea with a book in hand. </p><p> </p><p>  “Now explain. How long has he been missing?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Since this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>  “It’s 9 a.m.”</p><p> </p><p>  “He’s not supposed to disappear after sex.”</p><p> </p><p>  Graham raises one eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>  “Not after what we had last night.”</p><p> </p><p>  A second eyebrow is raised. “What did you say to him?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I said I wanted to make more memories with him. And he said yes.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Did anything happen before that to prompt such a proposal?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I broke up with him.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>  “He showed me his memories, and I believed he loved Damon.”</p><p> </p><p>  Graham slowly turns to face Damon, who looks away awkwardly for a hole to hide himself in.</p><p> </p><p>  “Speak up.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Jamie asked for a favor.”</p><p> </p><p>  “To do what?”</p><p> </p><p>  “To act intimate with him in front of Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>  The blood drains from Alex’s face. And Graham begins to rub his nose bridge with eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>  “It’s just he seems really unhappy after the talk with…” Damon lowers his voice, “Uncle Charlie, and I wanted to cheer him up. His mood is always better when he’s with me than.” Damon glances at Alex and rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’ll straighten you out later. Have you any idea where he could be?”</p><p> </p><p>  Damon shakes his head. Alex follows suit.</p><p> </p><p>  Graham sighs and opens his briefcase, taking a deck of cards from it. </p><p> </p><p>  “Tarot cards? Why?” Alex blinks in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>  “What is my subject?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Divination, but…”</p><p> </p><p>  “Are you questioning my expertise? This is the deputy headmaster of Hogwarts standing before you, who has just chaired the 13th Annual European Convention of Divination.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I know you’re great, but…”</p><p> </p><p>  “If you have a better idea.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex lowers his head, and looks up in surprise when Graham hands him the cards.</p><p> </p><p>  “I want you to concentrate before shuffling the cards, after which you need to ask me a question. Then I can read for you. Remember, only one question. Make it count.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex closes his eyes and tries to concentrate. He has had so many questions swirling in his brain it’s practically mind numbing. What does Jamie want? Has he loved him at all? Where has he gone? Why does he seem so miserable when they are together and even more so when they are apart? Why did he decide to be with him after the prison scene? Does he still love Damon?</p><p> </p><p>  Alex opens his eyes and starts to shuffle the 22 cards in silence. He does it slowly and methodically, making sure to mix the upsides and downsides of cards, like what Graham did when they were together. A few rounds later he hands the deck back to Graham. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’d like to know what Jamie wants.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Excellent question. And that suffices a classical three-card spread of Issue/Challenge/Action. Your lucky number is still 7?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>  Graham divides the cards into three piles: 7, 7, 8. He takes a card from the top of each pile and lays it face up onto the table. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex’s face whitens as soon as he lays eyes on the skeleton on the first card.</p><p> </p><p>  “It’s not what you think. The Major Arcana carry multiple meanings, and are never to be interpreted at face value or literal meaning. Death in the upright position could mean endings, change, transformation or transition. You know that, right? Or are you upset because you think this is his issue, trying to end your relationship? He did come back to you and agreed to continue.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex slowly exhales.</p><p> </p><p>  The second card is the Lovers, reversed.</p><p> </p><p>  “Now this is interesting. The Lovers upside down often means self-love, disharmony, imbalance, misalignments of values or the like. Isn’t this pertinent to your situation?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes. I’m constantly at a loss of what Jamie thinks. He never opens up to me. Sometimes I feel like such a stranger, to him and to myself.”</p><p> </p><p>  “If it makes you feel any better, Jamie is always like that. He never volunteers what he thinks, and won’t say much even when probed. I almost broke up with him once when we were 16. He just does what he wants and ignores whatever others think. He’s stubborn like that.”</p><p> </p><p>  “He’s too proud to believe others can understand him easily, but I don’t think he does things without good intentions.” Graham says.</p><p> </p><p>  “That’s his problem. He intends well.” Damon sighs, “To be honest sometimes I feel I owe him too much.”</p><p> </p><p>  “That could be part of his intention.” Graham touches Damon’s cheek, and the two look at each other for a moment, before Graham reveals the third card. </p><p> </p><p>  Graham frowns at the old man with white beard on the card. </p><p> </p><p>  “The Hermit?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes, and when placed in a reversed position it means isolation, loneliness, and withdrawal.” Graham glances up from the table and closes his eyes. A moment later he opens those big brown eyes again, but does not look at Alex. </p><p> </p><p>  “I think at this point the answer to your question is apparent enough. Jamie was made to believe that he needed to end your relationship, for reasons unknown to you, but he didn’t want to tell you about them, out of the best of intentions. Instead of leaving you, he tricked you into leaving him, by making you believe he loved Damon. But he could not control his own feelings so he came back to you.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex’s visions start blurring.</p><p> </p><p>  “However, he believed he had to stay away from you after all, despite your profound attachment to each other, so he left alone to pursue a state of isolation.”</p><p> </p><p>  “But why?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Unfortunately the Tarot cards can only answer one question from you, and I just read your answer. However,” Graham turns to smile at him, “I know another trick. Whatever prompted him to make such a decision is most likely still here, and you can find it.”</p><p> </p><p>  “If I knew I wouldn’t be so confused.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Trust me, you do. Just let your subconscious mind guide you. Now draw your wand and point it at random things whenever you feel like it, until I tell you to stop. Walk around the library if you like.”</p><p> </p><p>  A few minutes pass and Graham still says nothing when Alex points his wand away from the last portrait of the Hewletts on the wall. Alex sighs and moves his wand to point at the Pensive again, and Graham remains silent. Alex closes his eyes in frustration and walks in the direction of the shelves, and gropes forward until he feels the wooden structure, before moving his wand across the spines of thick books. This goes on for another twenty minutes, and not a word is heard from Graham.</p><p> </p><p>  Eyes shut, Alex stumbles over a chair as he is moving to the next shelf, and the wand flies out of his hand. He opens his eyes, finds the wand on the floor, and is about to stand up when Graham says, “Stop.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Now move a little to your left. And a little up. No, make it down, to your right. Now STOP.”</p><p> </p><p>  The wand’s tip is touching what seems to be a very ancient book. Alex takes a pair of gloves out of a box at the bottom level, puts them on, and slowly retrieves the thin book from the shelf. There’s nothing on the cover. </p><p> </p><p>  He flips it open to the first page, and sees a crude drawing of a bearded man surrounded by thick and prickly bushes. A woman is standing close by with a book in hand. </p><p> </p><p>  Graham walks over and peers from above Alex’s shoulder, “The tale of Merlin and Nimue. Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex is complete pallid when the last page is turned. </p><p> </p><p>  “Is this even real?”</p><p> </p><p>  “He does have a scar from you, doesn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes. He’s been rubbing it raw in the last few days. He must have believed it.”</p><p> </p><p>  Damon looks over to the other side of the library, “Uncle Charlie, what did you tell him?”</p><p> </p><p>  Charles Hewlett unbuttons his cuff to reveal a long scar on the inside of his forearm. “This was from your father.”</p><p> </p><p>  “But he left you for mom!” </p><p> </p><p>  “She accidentally got cut when she tried to save your father in a suicide attempt after I broke up with him. She was a Hewlett, too.</p><p> </p><p>  “And I was much relieved when you came back alive from Central Europe and decided to be with Prof. Coxon. You’re not a Hewlett so he’s safe.”</p><p> </p><p>  “But I never gave Jamie a scar!”</p><p> </p><p>  “His stomach. Anything injurious to the body qualifies as a scar.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In chivalric romance tradition, Merlin has a major weakness that leads him to his relatively early doom: young beautiful women of femme fatale archetype. His apprentice is often Arthur's half-sister Morgan le Fay (in the Prophéties de Merlin along with Sebile and two other witch queens), who is sometimes depicted as Merlin's lover and sometimes as just an unrequited love interest. While Merlin does share his magic with them, his prophetic powers cannot be passed on. Contrary to the many modern works in which they are archenemies, Merlin and Morgan are never opposed to each other in any medieval tradition, other than Morgan forcibly rejecting him in some texts; in fact, his love for Morgan is so great that he even lies to the king in order to save her in the Huth Merlin, which is the only instance of him ever intentionally misleading Arthur. Instead, Merlin's eventual undoing comes from his lusting after another of his female students, named Viviane (among other names and spellings, including Malory's popular Nimue); also called a fairy (French fee) like Morgan, Viviane is first found in the Lancelot-Grail cycle, having been inserted into the legend by either de Boron or his continuator. Merlin's fate of either demise or eternal imprisonment, along with his destroyer or captor's motivation (from her fear of Merlin and protecting her own virginity, to her jealously for his relationship with Morgan), is recounted differently in variants of this motif but is usually placed within the enchanted forest of Brocéliande. The form of his prison or grave can be variably a crystal cave, a hole under a large rock (as in Le Morte d'Arthur), a magic tower, or a tree. In some texts, including in Le Morte d'Arthur, she then replaces Merlin in the role of Arthur's court mage and adviser as a Lady of the Lake (the chief Lady in case of Malory's Nimue) following the 'last enchantement'. Malory's telling of this episode would later become a major inspiration for Romantic authors and artists of the 19th century.</p><p>There are many different versions of their story. Common themes in most of them include Merlin usually having the prior prophetic knowledge of her plot against him (one exception is the Spanish Post-Vulgate Baladro where his ability is dampened by lust), but lacking either ability or will to counteract it in any way, along with her usually using one of his own spells against him. Niniane, as the Lady is known in the Livre d'Artus continuation of Merlin, breaks his heart prior to his later second relationship with Morgan, but here the text actually does not tell how exactly Merlin did vanish, other than relating his farewell to Blaise. In the Post-Vulgate Suite, the young King Bagdemagus manages to find the rock under which Merlin is entombed alive by Niviene; he communicates with Merlin, but cannot lift it. What follows next is supposedly narrated in the mysterious text Conte del Brait (Tale of the Cry). In the Prophéties de Merlin version, his tomb is unsuccessfully searched for by various parties, including by Morgan and her enchantresses, but cannot be accessed due to the deadly magic traps around it, while the Lady of the Lake comes to taunt Merlin by asking did he rot there yet. In the Vulgate Lancelot, which predated the later Vulgate Merlin, she (aged just 12 at the time) instead makes Merlin sleep forever in a pit in the forest of Darnantes, "and that is where he remained, for never again did anyone see or hear of him or have news to tell of him." In a version with a happier ending, contained within the Premiers Faits section of the Livre du Graal, Niniane peacefully confines him in Brocéliande with walls of air, visible only as a mist to others but as a beautiful yet unbreakable crystal tower to him (however Merlin's disembodied voice can escape his air prison, as he does speak to Gawain), where they then spend almost every night together. Besides evoking the final scenes from Vita Merlini, this one shares similarities with reverse scenarios in other works, where either Merlin himself is an object of one-sided desire by an amorous sorceress who plots to trap him or it is him who traps an unwilling lover. (Continues in end note)</p><p>The Blasting Curse (Confringo) was a curse that caused the target to explode. This curse was very dangerous and potentially even lethal.<br/>This curse was also popular when it came to duelling. It could create maximum damage, depending on the power behind the spell. If handled improperly it can even prove fatal.</p><p>The Grand Wiggenweld Potion was a stronger variation of the Wiggenweld Potion, which was over three times as potent as the standard potion. It appears in Harry Potter video games.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie looks up from under the tree, eyes squinted, at the sea of white blossoms above his head. He has removed his cape because of the hot weather, and is panting a little, unbuttoning the top of his crisp white shirt. He touches his scar once. </p><p> </p><p>  “Is it normal for hawthorns to bloom in August?” He mutters to himself.   </p><p> </p><p>  Silence answers him. </p><p> </p><p>  He draws his wand, takes a step forward, and touches tentatively the bark of the trunk with the tip of his wand. The leaves rustle above him as if in a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie sticks his left index finger into his mouth, and bites down, until he tastes iron. He then smears the drop of blood from his fingertip onto the tree bark, before pressing his left palm onto blood mark, while his right hand holds the wand in place with its tip touching the hawthorn tree. He closes his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>  “For what have you awakened me?” An indescribable voice echoes in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>  “I have a request.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Are you aware of the principle of reciprocity?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>  “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I want someone’s memory back.”</p><p> </p><p>  “What are you offering in exchange?”</p><p> </p><p>  “My powers, as is stated in the book, you will grant any wish if a Hewlett offers to return powers to you.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Your wish can be granted. Are you ready to undergo the rite?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes.” Jamie takes a deep breath and presses his lips together, as prickly branches tangle themselves around his limbs. He tightens his grip on his wand as he is lifted into midair. </p><p> </p><p>  He winces as thorns penetrate his skin when the branches and twigs are wrapped tighter about his limbs like prickly snakes. His sleeves are soon dotted with blood. </p><p> </p><p>  “One more thing. You have to remain conscious throughout the rite, otherwise I take your soul.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I thought there would be a catch.”</p><p> </p><p>  “It’s too late to back out, Nimue.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I wasn’t going to.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m glad to see you feisty and stubborn as always, Nimue.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie gasps as the first round of real pain starts. “Why do you keep calling me Nimue?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Because you are she.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Nonsense. She died over a thousand years ago. I’m only a descendant.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You can choose not to believe, but I’m really glad you’ve finally come back to me.” The branches tighten once more, and Jamie is unable to answer this time. He grits his teeth as veins stand on his neck, back arched upward. </p><p> </p><p>  “And you are beautiful as always.” The twigs loosen up a bit when another branch lowers from above to move the hair from Jamie’s face, revealing his blue eyes shimmering with tears. Jamie tries to catch his breath, “Why are you so sure?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I have been sure for 14 years.” The blue eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>  “No one has ever connected so well with me except you. I have given scores of twigs to be made into wands on different continents, and for centuries I found nothing. You think you’re the only Hewlett that has a hawthorn wand? Think again.” </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie bites down hard onto his lower lip when another intense wave of pain kisses his nerve ends. He shakes uncontrollably before his body hangs limp, blood dripping from his arms and legs.</p><p> </p><p>  The branch caresses his face gently before sticking itself between Jamie’s parted lips as he gasps for air, blood trailing down the corner of his mouth. A thorn is pressed on his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>  “Why are you not screaming? Scream and I’ll make the pain go away.”</p><p> </p><p>  A flock of birds suddenly flies out of the thick woods as shrill laughter resonates into the still afternoon, to be heard by no one.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  “Do you think Jamie will really go there?” Damon looks worriedly at the roads ahead, hands tight on wheel, “If he stays away then no one will get hurt, and that can be the end of the story.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Honestly is this how you perceive your cousin? He could have left the Codrum character to the authorities in Central Europe, but he proceeded to kill him anyway, for what?”</p><p> </p><p>  “For me, because Cordrum personally hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Exactly, as a farewell gift. And he knew you would be with ME then. This time he’s head over heels in love with Alex. He’s bound to leave him a gift, something Alex will never recover from. He can be twisted like that. And your uncle looked genuinely concerned when he said Hewletts tried their best to steer clear of hawthorn wands over the centuries.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes, but you should have been there when Jamie found his. I’ve never seen anything like that.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m sure it was mind-blowing. Problem is, did he find the wand, or did the wand find him?”</p><p> </p><p>  Damon shifts his attention from the road as he glances at the rearview mirror, and rolls his eyes when he sees Alex asleep in the backseat. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex is relieved when he finds Jamie under a blooming tree, clad in a crisp white shirt. His breath is taken away when the blue eyes greet him, ensued by the most gorgeous smile he’s even seen. The smiling lips part and he sees words. He suddenly realizes this Jamie is still in his teens. Then Jamie turns, and disappears behind the hawthorn tree, tugged by a bearded man. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex gasps awake as his stretched hand bumps against the back of Graham’s seat, whose brown eyes scan him in concern. </p><p> </p><p>  “Did the bearded man look like the Hermit card?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I can’t really tell. His face was mostly concealed under a hood.”</p><p> </p><p>  Graham frowns, “I wouldn’t call it a dream. I think you may have just experienced a vision.” He turns to Damon and places a hand on his shoulder, “Now is not the time to observe speed limits.” </p><p> </p><p>  Damon nods and steps hard on the gas pedal. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie lies face down in an unsightly heap, panting, as he tries to get up on his elbows and knees despite the many wounds in his limbs. His hand is still clutching the wand with the silver clasp in the middle. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’m surprised you did pull through.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Would you have expected less from Nimue herself?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I would, because she was not in love with anyone then. I know the power love endows.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Figures. Considering the things you did for her.”</p><p> </p><p>  “It was a terrible shame.”</p><p> </p><p>  “That she did not return your love? She could have bargained for less.”</p><p> </p><p>  “No, that you managed to keep your soul.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m flattered. For a while I thought I was going to die.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You thought right.” A thick branch circles itself around Jamie’s waist, pulling him up, before he begins to struggle, and then his limbs are seized again.</p><p> </p><p>  “If you won’t surrender your soul, I’ll take your life instead. I’ve waited long, and this time you are not leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>  As twigs snake under his shirt and nail thorns into his flesh, sucking blood, Jamie summons the remainder of his strength to turn his head to the direction where he came from, before the wand falls from his loose fingers. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  The skies become overcast before it starts to drizzle, and the drizzle turns into pouring rain when they approach the huge hawthorn tree. The three men runs up the grove as a flash of lightning reveals a twisted figure held up in a tangle of prickly branches. </p><p> </p><p>  Crying, Alex tears at the branches barehanded, paying no attention to the cuts and scratches inflicted on his face, hands and arms. Five minutes later he is still nowhere near freeing Jamie from the horrible snare, and he looks around in terror as more branches are surrounding them. </p><p> </p><p>  “Confringo.” Damon points his wand at the trunk of the tree, successfully blasting a considerable chunk of wood into splinters.</p><p> </p><p>  There is a hissing sound as the movements of the branches cease.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m half a Hewlett. Try me.” Says Damon calmly, keeping his cedar wand steadily pointed at the base of the trunk.</p><p> </p><p>  Alex catches Jamie in his arms as the latter is released from the prickly trap. He kneels down in the mud and presses his ear against his cold lips, but cannot hear a single breath amidst the torrential rain. Then he tears open the collar of his shirt and looks for a pulse on his pallid neck, to no avail. </p><p> </p><p>  A hand touches his shoulder. Alex looks up and sees a vial. </p><p> </p><p>  “It’s the Grand Wiggenweld Potion. Damon made some.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex removes the lid and takes a sip, before pressing his lips onto Jamie’s, and turquoise liquid slowly drips down the upturned corner of Jamie’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p>  </p><p>  In the backseat of the car, Alex carefully removes the stripped rags of Jamie’s shirt, and wraps him up in a blanket, while trying to tear his attention away from the many cuts and scratches all over his body, or the fact that his temperature has not recovered despite the half bottle of Grand Wiggenweld Potion he managed to get down his throat. He then holds Jamie in his arm and gently rocks him, before it dawns on him that the words Jamie mouthed in his earlier vision was “I love you.” Then a searing pain clouds his vision, and the last thing Alex manages is to press his forehead against Jamie’s, in an attempt to convey his own warmth. </p><p> </p><p>  Neither Alex or Jamie is breathing when Damon opens the backseat door in front of the hospital.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The legendary Brocéliande is often identified as the real-life Paimpont forest in Brittany. Other purported sites of Merlin's burial include a cave deep inside Merlin's Hill (Welsh: Bryn Myrddin), outside Carmarthen. Carmarthen is also associated with Merlin more generally, including through the 13th-century manuscript known as the Black Book of Carmarthen and the local lore of Merlin's Oak. In North Welsh tradition, Merlin retires to Bardsey Island (Welsh: Ynys Enlli), where he lives in a house of glass (Welsh: Tŷ Gwydr) with the Thirteen Treasures of the Island of Britain (Welsh: Tri Thlws ar Ddeg Ynys Prydain). One site of his tomb is said to be Marlborough Mound in Wiltshire, known in medieval times as Merlebergia. Another site associated with Merlin's burial, in his 'Merlin Silvestris' aspect, is the  confluence of the Pausalyl Burn and River Tweed in Drumelzier, Scotland. The 15th-century Scotichronicon tells that Merlin himself underwent a triple-death, at the hands of some shepherds of the under-king Meldred: stoned and beaten by the shepherds, he falls over a cliff and is impaled on a stake, his head falls forward into the water, and he drowns. The fulfilment of another prophecy, ascribed to Thomas the Rhymer, came about when a spate of the Tweed and Pausayl occurred during the reign of the Scottish James VI and I on the English throne: "When Tweed and Pausayl meet at Merlin's grave, / Scotland and England one king shall have."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An Ordinary Wizarding Level (often abbreviated O.W.L.) was a standardised subject-specific test taken during Hogwarts students' fifth year, administrated by the Wizarding Examinations Authority. The score made by a student on a particular O.W.L. determined whether or not they would be allowed to continue taking that subject in subsequent school years, and whether they might have been successful in obtaining a particular job.<br/>O.W.L. exams were administered over a period of two successive weeks at the end of fifth year. Most exams were divided into two parts: students will sit the theory portion in the morning and the practical portion in the afternoon, with the exception of the Astronomy practical exam, which occurs at night.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 22nd, 2013</p><p>Royal London Hospital, Whitechapel</p><p> </p><p>  “…the Hermit Card?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I would have given a similar reading to any three of the cards from the Major Arcana. It didn’t really matter. I was only preparing Mr. Hewlett for the subsequent cold reading.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie rolls his eyes under the lids.</p><p> </p><p>  “You wanted him to believe you?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Exactly. I knew he held the key information as soon as you mentioned his talk with Jamie before he showed Alex his memories. But I also knew he wouldn’t give up that information just because we politely asked.”</p><p> </p><p>  “So in a nutshell, there was nothing magical about finding that book.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Not at all. Mr. Hewlett knew where it was, so I simply followed his cue.”</p><p> </p><p>  “You know, now that I think of it, I don’t recall seeing you cast any advanced spells.”</p><p> </p><p>  Graham clears his throat, “I don’t need that to teach divination.” </p><p> </p><p>  “How many O.W.L.s did you receive again?”</p><p> </p><p>  “It was a long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’d like to hear about them.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I had ‘outstanding’ in Study of Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Divination and Arithmancy, and ‘exceeds expectations’ in Herbology, History of Magic and Muggle Studies, in addiction to one ‘acceptable’ in Potions.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m surprised you passed Potions. Did you get help?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I didn’t cheat, if that’s what you’re insinuating, but Alex did stay up nights to tutor me.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Did you pass ANY of the other subjects that require a wand?”</p><p> </p><p>  Silence.</p><p> </p><p>  “Now I’m genuinely concerned with the future of Hogwarts, Mr. Deputy Headmaster.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’d like to hear your thoughts when you address me as Minister of Magic in a few years.”</p><p> </p><p>  Damon chuckles, “I’ll be most honored to date the first muggle-born Minister, no doubt.”</p><p> </p><p>  “As you should.”</p><p> </p><p>  Damon yawns, “All this talk has made me hungry. Wanna grab a bite?”</p><p> </p><p>  “You’re always hungry. I’m tired of hospital food, though.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I know a place.”</p><p> </p><p>  The blue eyes open as soon as the door is closed behind them. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie is struggling to sit up when the nurse enters the ward a few minutes later. She quickly walks over to help him, and blushes uncontrollably as he smiles at her brightly when he accepts a glass of water from her. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie keeps smiling with the glass raised to his lips when the nurse leaves the room, before he makes a call with the phone he fished out of her pocket a while ago. </p><p> </p><p>  An hour later Jamie shuffles into Alex’s ward and gazes at his peaceful face, before leaning in and kissing him on the mouth. He then presses his lips next to Alex’s ear and whispers, “I want a flawless 5-carat diamond ring, princess cut, set in platinum.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie looks back from the car seat at Damon and Graham who are just turning the corner before Dave applies the gas pedal.</p><p> </p><p>  “You know I feel deeply uneasy doing this.” Dave keeps his eyes on the road as Jamie strips in the backseat before changing into a plaid shirt and a pair of jeans.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m glad you’re a size 8 as well, are you?” Jamie wiggles his toes in the work boots. </p><p> </p><p>  “8.5. Never mind that. Do you have to run?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Please, Dave. You’re the only one I can turn to. Consider it a last request, for old time’s sake. Do you want to hear me beg?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Stop. Say another word and I’m gonna cry. That crow of yours is as tenacious as hell, too. I just want you to take care of yourself is all.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I will. And one more thing.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Swear on your mother’s grave that you’re not going to call them the moment I get off this car.”</p><p> </p><p>  “She’s alive for Christ’s sake!”</p><p> </p><p>  “On your future spouse’s honor, then.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Okay I swear. Is there another way?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie sighs and closes his eyes. The two of them remain silent all along the way.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Alex is having a most vivid dream, filled with Jamie.</p><p> </p><p>  He watches like a stunned bystander as Jamie smiles, frowns, glances, mocks at him. And he cannot move even when Jamie writhes and twists under him, wrapping his limbs around his torso like vines strangling an oak tree. He finally breaks free from the paralysis as he hears Jamie sob into his ear, “I don’t love you.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Liar!” Alex roars, hand gripping air. </p><p> </p><p>  He opens his eyes and stares at Graham and Damon who rush into his room, panting. </p><p> </p><p>  “I remember everything.” Alex says before Graham opens his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>  “Jamie’s gone, again.” says Damon. “Two hours ago he was still in bed.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I want him back no matter what,” answers Alex, “Even if it kills me.”</p><p> </p><p>  Graham smiles, “That’s all I need to know.” He turns to Damon, “Do you have Dave’s number?”</p><p> </p><p>  Dave picks up after the first the ring, “Thank goodness!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Alex looks about him once he enters the gate into Heathrow, trying to decide which direction he would go first. He knows Jamie has most likely gone through the security check and is probably on his way to the terminal at this point, but somehow he believes otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>  He closes his eyes and tries to remember. His memory is still a swirling whirlpool, but it feels much better than before, when he walked around like half a man. Buried in the chaotic mess that is his brain is something very important, something that could mean a world of difference at the moment. But what?</p><p> </p><p>  The night before Jamie left him, he did something. Something was missing with Jamie in the morning. It was…</p><p> </p><p>  He draws his wand and chants calmly, “Accio recipe book.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex looks up at the direction where his notebook comes from, and stalks forward, paying no attention to the suspicious glances from passengers at his wand. He walks all the way to the edge of the grand hall, and stops in front of a huge column. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, opens them, walks around the column, and sees a pale hand pressed against the white marble. The wrist is covered with bandage. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’m not here to drag you back. I just want to apologize properly before you leave. Can you grant me a few moments?”</p><p> </p><p>  The fingers curl and stretch, but the hand remains where it is. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’m sorry I lied to you, twice.</p><p> </p><p>  “I lied to you the first time in Shanghai, when I said I was content with what I had. I wasn’t. I’ve always wanted your love, but I knew then it was impossible, as you stated, that you didn’t have it in you to give love. I believed you but I wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>  “I lied to you the second time at your house, the night before you went to the hawthorn tree, that I didn’t mind if you loved Damon more. I was lying through my teeth and blind with jealousy. I wanted your love. And I was not at all content with whatever was thrown in my way. I wanted your heart, but I was too blind to see that I’ve had it for a long time. Was it before or after we went to Japan? It doesn’t matter, does it? </p><p> </p><p>  “And I lied to you again, a moment ago, when I said I wasn’t here to drag you back. I want you back more than anything else, even if it kills me. Can you see that?”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex swallows hard with eyes closed, before he proceeds to the other side of the column, to find Jamie gone. He slowly exhales and leans against the cold marble, when something skinny and messy tackles him. </p><p> </p><p>  He slowly raises his hand to touch the soft brown hair, before carefully circling his arms around Jamie’s back, trying desperately not to crush him like a bubble in a mirage. They stay like for a long while, until Alex sighs.</p><p> </p><p>  “If you leave me again I’ll die for real.”</p><p> </p><p>  “If you die, I’ll die with you. And that’s a promise.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I believe you. I’ll try my best to stay alive.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie looks up in surprise as the cab pulls up in front of the jewelry store, and shies away from Alex’s hand before he is half-dragged into the shop. </p><p> </p><p>  “Flawless 5-carat diamond ring, princess cut, set in platinum.” Alex says, “I have no idea what that is, but it’s what he wants.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Excellent taste. Do we have a ring size?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie tries desperately to hide behind Alex’s back, blushing like a cherry. He looks away when Alex grabs his left hand and presents it to the shop assistant to be measured. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Graham’s eyes light up as soon as Jamie and Alex walk into the Hewlett residence. He casts a glance at Alex’s grinning face and presses his palms together, “Congratulations!”</p><p> </p><p>  “Huh? That fast? Where’s the ring?” </p><p> </p><p>  “The store needs a few days to modify the platinum ring set, but we have found the perfect stone. The shop assistant tried to push a bigger stone in a cushion cut, but you know Jamie.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes. Jamie wants what he wants.” Damon walks up and gives him a tight hug. He rubs the back of Jamie’s neck, fingers threading the soft brown hair, and plants a kiss on his cheek, before releasing him. </p><p> </p><p>  Charles smiles as the two of them walk hand in hand in front of him, and opens his arms.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Disillusionment Charm (incantation unknown) was a charm that disguised a target as its surroundings, not by making it invisible, but by making it take on the exact colour and texture of its environment, effectively turning it into a chameleon.<br/>It is presumed that there were two methods of casting. It seemed that if one was using the charm on themselves, they must have twirled their wand around themselves as though they were wrapping themselves in rope. If, however, they were using it on an external target, they must have merely tapped on the target with their wand. This then produced a sensation that a raw egg had been cracked onto the person's head as the charm travelled down them, granting them invisibility.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aug. 29th, 2013</p><p>Heathrow Airport</p><p> </p><p>  “Really? Kyoto?” Damon raises both eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes. With Prof. Hijikata resigned, we are all looking for alternative directions. Kazura and Takasugi are getting transferred to archaeology, while Okita is one graduation thesis away from his master’s degree. I’m still interested in folklore and Prof. Sakata from Kyoto University agreed to take me in, if I write that paper on kamikakushi.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I imagine we’ll be quite busy in the next few months: Looking for a new flat in Kyoto, moving, Jamie’s adapting to the new school and in addition I have to catch up with the alchemy research. Mr. Wu says nothing, but I suspect he’s been waiting for that monthly update since the end of June.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Exactly. It’s only a week away from the new semester. Can’t say I’m not nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Are you coming back for Christmas?” Graham wonders. </p><p> </p><p>  “We hope so. My parents have been asking to spend more time with Jamie.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Seriously? Do you want to spend more time with my father?”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex chuckles, “Point made. Maybe one Christmas dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Alex holds Jamie’s hand as soon as the flight cabin starts shaking in the turbulence. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie manages a smile, “Imagine being caught in a turbulence while attending the mile high club.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie chuckles before the plane goes through another violent sway. The passengers scream when the oxygen masks are dropped from above. Jamie quietly puts on the mask, and helps Alex with his. He then turns to face Alex, blue eyes fixed on dark ones. </p><p> </p><p>  It takes twenty minutes for the seatbelt lights to go off, before flight attendants come out to inform the passengers to remove the masks. Jamie closes his eyes and exhales. </p><p> </p><p>  “You looked extremely beautiful when you gazed at me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie keeps his eyes closed, whereas his lips start to tremble. Alex immediately touches Jamie’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>  “He called me beautiful when he took my powers.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m so sorry.” Alex clumsily wipes Jamie’s face as tears fall down. </p><p> </p><p>  “And he called me Nimue. He said I couldn’t leave even AFTER he took my powers. I had never been so afraid in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>  He sobs as Alex takes him in his arms, “I’m still very afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Will it make you feel better to know I’m constantly afraid?”</p><p> </p><p>  The blue eyes peer up at him in tears, “I suppose, a little.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I used to believe I could control everything.”</p><p> </p><p>  “And?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Now I don’t. I just do my best.”</p><p> </p><p>  “What if what I do is not my best? What if I could have done better?”</p><p> </p><p>  “You ask a lot of questions.”</p><p> </p><p>  “So?”</p><p> </p><p>  “In the end of the day I just put my trust in the people I love.”</p><p> </p><p>  “But what if…” Jamie’s question turns into a sigh as their lips touch. He unconsciously grabs the front of Alex’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>  Alex stirs awake a few hours later, looking around the dim cabin, listening to the snoring passengers a few rows in front of him. He turns to look at Jamie sleeping by his side, smiles, and presses his lips on the top of his head, nuzzling the soft brown hair. His fingers slide from the back of his ear down his neck, looking for the scar, and a moment later they find their way beneath Jamie’s shirt, caressing his nape. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex stiffens when Jamie’s hand reaches in front of his shirt and starts to unbutton it. And then Jamie looks up at him with a glint in his eyes. “You were wondering what the mile high club was?”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex gulps, hard. </p><p> </p><p>  “Today is your lucky day. You’ve just been offered membership.”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex gasps when Jamie takes him in his mouth after unzipping his trousers, and bites down hard on his lower lip when Jamie’s head starts bobbing up and down. He’s still inexperienced, but he clearly displays more confidence than that night. When Jamie lets go of the head and starts licking down the side Alex grabs his shoulders and pulls him up so that they are facing each other, and they kiss. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie chuckles as a flight attendant walks down the aisle, stifling a yawn, oblivious to the pair snogging hotly by the window. Alex stops and fishes out his wand. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’m glad you’re keeping it at hand now.” </p><p> </p><p>  Alex gives Jamie a quick kiss and twirls the wand above himself as if wrapping himself in rope, before placing the wand above Jamie’s head. </p><p> </p><p>  “The Disillusionment Charm. I’m impressed.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Guess I’m not too old to learn new tricks.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie tentatively raises his hands, touches Alex’s chest, gropes his way about his torso, and then he swings his leg and lands on Alex’s lap. Straddling Alex’s lap between his legs, Jamie reaches down and finds the erection, and starts stroking. He raises his head and peers at the direction of Alex’s face, before his lips are seized. </p><p> </p><p>  With a hand behind Jamie’s head, Alex sticks his tongue between Jamie’s teeth, and kisses him hard until he hears a whimper. His hand travels down Jamie’s back and untucks his shirt, while the other one unzips Jamie’s pants and grabs him. </p><p> </p><p>  Jamie is already wiggling impatiently by the time Alex finds the lube, and as he applies it Jamie buries his face on his shoulder and giggles, before letting out a satiated moan as he is penetrated from below, almost too loud to wake the passengers in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>  The flight attendant looks in their direction suspiciously as the repeated rustling of clothes becomes a little too audible. She rubs her eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>  Alex catches Jamie right before he collapses into the front row seat, body shaking and legs convulsing. His eyes suddenly widen as Jamie hangs limp forward against his arm, gasping for air. He slowly rolls the hem of the white shirt upward. </p><p> </p><p>  Hands shaking, Alex pulls Jamie up, turns him around, and stares at his neck where he left a scar six years ago. A moment later he touches the patch of skin he used to nibble all the time. </p><p> </p><p>  The skin is smooth and flawless like a new-born baby’s. </p><p> </p><p>  “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>  Alex bites down on his tongue as he tidies them up the best he can, before lifting the charm. As soon as Jamie sees him he presses lips hard onto Alex’s, and gives tongue. Jamie frowns as he tastes iron.</p><p> </p><p>  “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>  “The scar is gone.”</p><p> </p><p>  “What?”</p><p> </p><p>  “The one on your neck, along with the ones on your back, gone.”</p><p> </p><p>  Jamie stares at him in disbelief. A moment later he stands up and stumbles into the lavatory. </p><p> </p><p>  Alex looks up at Jamie as the latter returns to the seat, eyes red. He holds Jamie tight as the latter weeps against his chest, tears hot in his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>  The two remain in that position when the plane touches down at Haneda Airport. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’ve been meaning to ask, how knowledgeable are you in the garbage sorting category?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Exactly like before, why?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I hear the residents in Kyoto are not as tolerant as Tokyo citizens.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I suppose I can stay out of trouble as long as you can.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel a need to point out that Jamie couldn't see Alex during sex because he could no longer see through the disillusionment charm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>